The Other Side of Me
by Druidess Luis
Summary: Kiran hated being different but that all changed when he was kidnapped and sold to Ganondorf the King of Hyrule. After he his rescued by some Hero in a green dress, His dark evil twin, and a Undead Emo. While being chased they embark on a journey back to Kiran's homeland. Warning Yaoi, OOC, Breaking of the Fourth Wall, and much Insanity coming up in later chapters!
1. Prologue: The Half-Breed Kaiquet

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time that is own by Nintendo

But I do own Kaiquet(Now known as Kiran) and the emotionless Haniam Shigen is owned by my friend Shirosenshi Kisetsu 116 and yes people I did get her permission before I decided to put Shigen in the story! Just want to clear that up before I get flamed or worse reported.

Oh and this is a yaoi and mpreg fic so if you don't like it don't read it! You have been warned!

(Unfortunately Shigen does not appear in this chapter but he will eventually)

**The Other Side of Me**

**Prologue**

**The Half-Breed Kaiquet**

* * *

The sound of shouts and running feet were heard throughout the night in the tiny village of Unai Zenjai. A young man by the age of seventeen was being chased by a group of villagers holding torches and pitchforks. "Get back here, you wretch!" shouted one of them. "You can't run forever!" The reason he was being pursued was that his uncle after seventeen years of hiding away his thirst he was caught.

**Flash back sequence several hours earlier**

A tall man by the age of thirty-seven looked at the scene before him in awe and repulsion. "KAIQUET SOLOMON, WHAT FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODDESSES ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Kai's Uncle Rurok. It was early evening and Rurok was trying to find his nephew when he spotted him bend over something behind the barn that they owned at the ranch. Kai turned his head and stared with at his uncle his indigo eyes widened in alarm.

Blood was dripping down from his mouth while he was he was clutching in his arms a girl around the age of fifteen. Her eyes that normally were wide and joyful green eyes were closed shut tightly in pain and her blond hair laid over her right shoulder revealing her small fair neck that had two teeth marks punctured into it. Rurok nearly had a heart attack. "Is…is that Ophelia Crane from next door?" he asked his nephew in shock and disgust.

Kai swallowed the blood that was in his mouth and wiped off the remaining on his face with the sleeve of his shirt. "Uncle please let me explain…." Kai started to try to explain but Rurok interrupted "How long have you been doing this?" Rurok snarled in anger "How long were you…..a creature of the dammed?"

Kai frowned trying to concentrate "I…I…don't know..." he stuttered. "For as long as I can remember…" that answer wasn't sufficient enough for his uncle. "DAMNIT KAI!" Rurok roared his temper raising causing his face to turn a nasty shade of red. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE VILLAGERS ARE GOING TO SAY ONCE THEY FIND OUT ABOUT THIS?" Kai dropped Ophelia and shrank back towards the barn wall from his uncle in fear. Rurok slowly advanced towards Kai which caused him to look around wildly in panic trying to find an escape but unfortunately there were none.

Eventually Rurok was standing in front of Kai towering over top of the boy. Kai whimpered "Please uncle let me explain…." He whispered but Rurok paid no attention to it. He grabbed Kai by the roots of his hair which made Kai cry out in pain and forced him to stand up. Once Kai was standing his uncle then punched him in the stomach making Kai double over in pain. Rurok then bend down near Kai's ear and hissed "I should leave you here with the girl and bring everyone in the village to see what you really are!"

"Please uncle," Kai whimpered to Rurok. "The other villagers won't understand…they'll kill me!" Rurok glared down at Kai's abnormally pale face with a glimpse of menace in his eyes. "Oh really?" he asked sarcastically "Well then I'll be sure to get front row at your execution!" and then he stormed away to inform the mayor of Unai Zenjai.

**Back to present time…**

Kai continued to sprint for his life not worrying about how much his legs ached in protest from running. He was getting closer to the entrance of the village and the shouts of the villagers becoming fainter as he continued to gain speed. "Almost there..." he panted to himself out loud. But unfortunately Kai was not fast enough…it seemed that the villagers had planned or at least knew he was aiming for the entrance.

'_Oh snap!'_ Kai mentally cursed _'Why didn't I see this coming?'_ Several men were lined up in front of the entrance and Kai recognized all of them. They were his uncle's drinking buddies; Julius Crane: a fair skinned, tall and has an over muscled build was the owner of The Spider's Saloon. Findus Anibal: a tanned, short, and lean build carpenter for The Broken Wand wood mill. And Leo Maverick: a semi-tanned, tall, and athletic build who worked at Unai Zenjai's general store.

"Well, well look who we have here boys…" Findus commented slyly as Kai skidded to a halt. Julius snarled as he rushed towards Kai thankfully Leo held him back. "LET ME AT HIM, LET ME AT THE BASTARD!" Julius yelled "YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY DAUGHTER YOU SON OF A…" Julius then cut off as Leo gripped his arm tighter "No…" he says "We have to take him to the mayor…" Julius looks at Leo fiercely. "SCREW, THE MAYOR!" he screams "LET'S JUST KILL THE LITTLE FREAK NOW!"

But Findus cuts Julius off "We have to do, what we were told to Jul!" he snaps at his friend. "We can't just kill him now! One we don't know how strong he is and two we don't know how to kill a thing like him!" Leo nods his head in agreement. Julius looks at Leo to Findus, back to Leo then he laughs. "You idiots! The brat is a vampire all you do is shred his limbs apart and throw them into a fire!"

Then Kai found his voice. "No, you're wrong…" he replied "I'm not a vampire…so that has no affect on me…" Julius, Findus, and Leo all stared at him as if he was mute and just spoke for the first time in his life. "How can you be so sure?" Leo asked "Have you tried to kill yourself before?" Kai slowly smiles the chuckles "If I said yes…would you let me leave?" The three men laughed in response to Kai's question. _'I guess that a no...' _he mused inside his head._ 'I guess desperate times call for desperate measures…' _Kai's eyes then narrowed into slits and started glowing bright red, his fingers turned to claws, and his fangs grew longer thus giving his appearance more vampiric style then usual. Julius, Findus, and Leo stared in horror as Kai advanced slowly towards them snarling "Get out of my way…or I'll rip…all of your heads off!"

Findus took no time he ran like a bat out of hell to his house while Julius and Leo stayed behind. Kai looked back at Julius and Leo "So…" he said with a sadistic smile "Are you guys ready…for your funeral?" Leo gulps while Julius pried Leo's hand off his arm and then he glared at Kai. "Bring it on freak!" he counters to the young man. Leo stares at Julius eyes wide with fear. "Yeah shouldn't have said that Jul…" he whispered to his friend.

Julius didn't have any time to say anything. Because in several seconds Kai went from being three feet away to as close as three inches near Julius's face. "Holy mother…" Julius began to swear but he was cut off when a lighting fast blur came at his face and he was flying up to fifty feet in the air. Then there was a faint splash as Julius landed in the river running between the village. Kai slowly advanced towards Leo who backed up in fear. He was about to say something when Kai fist made contact with his face, there was a sickening crunch as he drove it into the man's skull. Leo fell onto the ground face smashed and blood pouring everywhere. Kai smelt the blood and licked his lips with a sigh "It's a shame…I already ate a few hours earlier…you could have been a much more decent meal…" he replied as he walked over the man's unconscious body and walked off towards freedom for a new brighter future and from the torment of his past life.

**Several weeks later…**

Kai sighed as he tied his long black hair up with his mother's violet ribbon to keep out of his face. He'd been wandering around for several weeks and was now in some kind of forest but he didn't know which one. "If only I had brought a bloody map..." he muttered to himself, but who would have time to pack when you were going to be killed in a matter of minutes?

He tried not to dwell on his last day living in Unai Zenjai. But he couldn't help but chuckle when he heard a few random tales of it from passersby. Apparently he uncle had such a fit when they found out he escaped he had to be locked up in his house for several days before he calmed down enough but then he grimaced in pain when he hear that he killed two people.

It was funny he didn't remember how it happened. He was talking to his uncle's drinking buddies then nothing at all. When he came to his senses he was in a different village twenty miles away from his home. Apparently Julius died from a broken neck when he landed in the river on one of the many giant rocks that were in the bed of it, and Leo died from blood loss or who people thought was Leo…from what Kai heard his face was destroyed so badly no one could recognize him at all.

Kai then got up from the cave he was hiding out in for two days and stretched. He then sauntered over to a near by brook to wash his face when he froze and turned around towards the woods. Off into the distance his sensitive ears picked up the sound of a snap of a twig and various hushed voices. "Ya think…he'd be in this place?" asked one doubtfully "It doesn't seem the kind of place a kid should live in…" a harsh laugh was heard "Did ya see where the hero of time lives?" responded another "This place screams vampire." Then a third one came in "Well you knuckle heads shut it!" it hissed. "He might find out we're here!"

The other two voices fell silent and Kai could hear bushes moving and twigs gently being stepped on but not broken. Then someone stepped out into Kai's hiding place. A man with hazel eyes, short messy red hair, a shaggy beard, tall, with a muscled build stared at Kai then gave him a distorted smile. "Hey, guys look what I just found!" he called to the others. The two men who were just around the same height and build loomed to where the man was calling from. "What ya found boss?" one of them asked the boss just smiled again, pointed to Kai and said "What we were looking for…" the other two looked at Kai in shock and awe.

Kai gazed at the three men "Um…excuse me but who are you?" he asked trying no to sound timid but was failing. The boss looked at Kai and gave him his distorted smile again. "Who are we?" he stated with a laugh "We are men trying to deliver something to a client of ours." Kai didn't like to hear what was next but he pressed on "And what do you need to deliver to this client of yours?" the other two men beside the boss chuckled sinisterly.

The boss smile grew wider "Well you of course…" he stated as if it was the most obvious answer. Then he snapped his fingers and the two men beside him advanced towards Kai. Kai tried to back away from them but he trip and landed on his back in the dirt. One man grabbed Kai and flipped him over onto his stomach and pinned his arms behind his back while the other tied his wrists tightly with a rope. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kai screamed at them. The boss scowled in frustration and barked at one of his lackeys to shut him up. Instead of gagging him the lackey just found a rock and hit Kai over the head with it. Then everything faded into darkness.

* * *

Druidess: Well there needing corrections to be done since I changed the title.


	2. Imprisoned

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time that is own by Nintendo

Oh and this is a yaoi and mpreg fic so if you don't like it don't read it! You have been warned!

**The Other Side of Me**

**Chapter One**

**Imprisoned**

* * *

Kai slowly opened his eyes but then winced in pain because his head was throbbing. 'What happened?' He asked himself mentally then he remembered 'that's right…I got knocked out…' Kai looked around wearily it was dark but since his eyes had the ability to adjust to dark places he could see everything.

The room (or cell) he was in had cold stone slab walls and floor it had only one window that was barred to keep anyone out (or to keep someone in). Kai's eyes then trailed towards the large closed door facing his left side It's probably bolted on the outside… the young half-vamp mused.

Then Kai softly sighed and tried to move but the clinking of chains made him pause in terror. Kai then looked at his feet and there on his ankles were cuffed and chained to the floor. Gently he tried to reach his arm down tug at the chain but he couldn't move his hands and Kai then looked up and saw that both his wrists were cuffed and chained to the ceiling.

"Well this doesn't look good…" Kai murmured to himself. Suddenly the door's locks clicked and unlatched then the door swung open with a loud bang and light filled the room for a few seconds before it was taken over by a long shadow. Standing there in between doorframe was a tall, tanned, well-built, muscled man with flame red hair and amber eyes. Kai's head turned and faced the unexpected visitor. "Who…who are you?" he asked the man in shock and awe at his intimidating aura.

The man smirked as he sauntered into the room. "I'm surprised that someone doesn't know the king of Hyrule." He said mockingly "Well we need to change that…"

"Hyrule…?" Kai repeated confused.

"You don't know what Hyrule is?" He said with a look of mock astonishment "Tell me Kaiquet where did you live?" Kai opened his mouth and then closed it. How does this man know my name? He wondered. "Answer me!" the man snapped at the half-vampire. Kai gulped then hurriedly answered "The village of Unai Zengai…"

"Unai Zengai…well, well you're quite far away from home aren't you Kaiquet?" the man replied with a malicious grin. Confused and curious Kai decided to ask again "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

The man laughed loud and harsh that sent shivers of fear down Kai's spine. "My name is King Ganondorf Dragmire of Hyrule, but you can call me master." Ganondorf replied. "How I know your name is my secret." Kai's eyes went wide. "What…what do you mean by master?" Kai asked puzzled.

Ganondorf growled in frustration "Alright enough of the questions…" he hissed to Kai "The reason you're here is to be my pet or a bargaining chip for something later." Kai looked at him fearfully and started to struggle with his binds while Ganondorf advanced towards the teen.

Kai squirmed and wriggled trying to get out of the chains but it was pointless. "Ah, ah, ah" Ganondorf scolded. "There's no way your escaping, those chains are made out of dragon steel the strongest kind of metal there is in this realm."

_Crap…he's right even a vampire couldn't break through these chains!_ Kai panicked inside his head. Ganondorf then took out a silver dagger from the belt of his royal robes. _I don't like the looks of this…!_ Kai looked at the blade fearfully

"What are you going to do with that dagger?" he asked trying to sound brave but his voice gave it away. Ganondorf chuckled darkly "Oh. You'll find out soon…" the Gerudo King replied as Kai continued his futile attempts to get out of the chains.

Ganondorf glared at Kai menacingly and yelled. "WILL YOU STOP STRUGGLING!" as he was losing all of his patience. Kai stopped staring at Ganondorf wide eyed. Ganondorf then took this as an opportunity to slit Kai's tunic apart with the dagger to reveal his bare chest. Kai then realized what Ganondorf was up to and yelped in shock.

Ganondorf gazed at Kai's smooth pale chest lustfully. "Impressive…" the Gerudo King purred. "Very impressive…" Kai gulped quickly and then started to resist again. Ganondorf growled in frustration "Stop that!" he hissed grabbing Kai's chin forcing the half-vampire to look at him. Kai then snapped and started screaming. "YOU'RE A PERVERT!" he yelled at Ganondorf. "A SICK BASTARD IS WHAT YOU ARE, YOU PHYSOPATH!"

One of Ganondorf's eyes twitched and his hand lowered to Kai's throat. "I'm a sadistic bastard, am I?" he asked threateningly. Kai didn't say anything he just stared at Ganondorf in terror. "Well am I, Kaiquet?" he demanded "Answer me!" Kai whimpered in fear but again refused to speak. Ganondorf gripped Kai's throat tightly, leaned towards Kai's face and whispered in his ear "Well, I'm just going to have to punish you then."The Gerudo King then squeezed at Kai's throat lightly which caused Kai to gasp out

"Please…don't…" But Ganondorf paid no heed as he squeezed his hand tighter around the half-vampire's throat. Since Kai's hands were shackled he couldn't do anything but try and gasp for air. Eventually the room went fuzzy and blurred and then Kai passed out.

The first thing Kai was vaguely aware of was his own shallow and pained breathing... that, and the feeling of cold chains snaking across his body, keeping him tightly bound to a bare wall in Ganon's room.

There was not a candle lit. Blinking as he attempted to get his eyes to adjust to the light, the fuzzy outline of someone huge came into focus. His face was still blocked by the valley of darkness that blandly refused to uncloud his vision.

"Sadistic...Bastard!" Kai hissed, thrashing against his metal bonds, hissing aloud as the whip marks that covered his chest and back ripped open again, the sickly sweet smell of half breed blood clouding the already thick air. Somewhere to his right, Kai heard Ganon laugh. Sick bastard think this is a joke, eh? The younger thought, an irritated smirk flashing across his brilliant white fangs.

"Is that really what you think of me, Kaiquet?" Ganon roared with laughter as his pet's words reached his small ears, the very idea of him being a "Sadistic bastard" striking the Gerudo's funny bone. "A sadistic bastard? Oh dear me, that's so sweet...but... am I ever frightened.." he placed sarcastic emphasis on this last word, cupping the bound teen's face in his strong hands, putrid breath washing over the others pale face in waves.

Kai gagged, trying to pull away from the freak's grip but in all other words, failing epically. "I will not have some...half breed shit call me a bastard...Do you understand me?" Ganon's voice was dangerous now, brilliant amber eyes glowing in the dim light that was coming from the crack under the door.

"That…and... a whole lot more.." the young male hissed, feeling ripples of nothing but hate and anger wash over his prickling and bloody skin. This was not where he wanted to be. But yet here he was chained up to some psychotic Gerudo King's wall, bleeding and being laughed at. This was definitely not his day.

On top of being held against his will, Kai knew was going to happen. And the pictures that came to his mind were horrific. Graphic, a disgrace to mankind everywhere. But, alas it was bound to happen.

Kai bit down on his lip as a fresh wave of pain washed over him from his whip lashes, twenty two of them to be exact. The slow and yet, steady plip, plip, plip of his blood was beginning to irritate both himself and his captor.

Kai the let out a hiss from the pain. "How scary..." Ganondorf noted, tapping Kai's nose lightly. "You truly need to be put in your place, Kaiquet..." He hissed as the little demon chomped down onto his finger, drawing great drops of blackened blood from the punctured digit.

"Now, now.." the overlord chimed, smearing the thick and dark liquid over Kai's cheek, greatly liking the effect it drew to his offering's indigo eyes, glowing and sexy as they were.

Kai let out a warning growl, thrashing against his bonds again, the metal over his lashes cutting deeply into his wounds only making the blood flow from his torso that much worse. There was a small puddle at his feet. That definitely was not a good sign. His eyes were starting to give out on his already.

_Dammed weak body... _He cursed in his head silently letting out a fresh howl of pain and anger as his tormentor ran a finger over one of his bleeding gashes, only adding tho the vast puddle of life blood that had collected upon the stone cold floor. _I don't know how much more of this crap I'm gonna be able to take..._ Kaiquet thought "Sick... twisted... ngh... bastard…" the threat was empty.

"I'm honored you think so highly of me, Leech," Ganondorf smiled sweetly as he said this, capturing the trapped male into a soft kiss, smirking as he felt Kai struggling against his lips in a cute attempt to get away from the inevitable.

"You know what's going to happen don't you..?" He inquired with his lips still to Kai's there was a faint nod on the other end of his lips. _I believe.. I'm going to like this..._

_Even if he .. Doesn't... I believe.. Th_— "OUCH!" Ganondorf roared, feeling a pair of sharp venom coated fangs tear into the soft skin of his lips, causing a waterfall of blood to cascade over them and onto his chin.

"Well now you've gone and done it, Kaiquet..." The evil man growled, leaning over to the teen's ear and licking it slowly, smirking toothily as goose bumps appeared over Kai's pale skin. "You like that do you?" Again, his eyebrow rose as he looked again to Kai who quickly shook his head.

Laughing evilly, Ganondorf dragged his tongue over the chained up one's ear again, drawing another round of goose bumps and a small mew this time. A chorus of echoed laughter rang through the room as the Gerudo began to lightly suckle the tip of Kai's ear lightly, running a rough, cracked hand over his chest, stopping as he came across hardened nipples. "I see... Hmm..." Kai moaned out as his left nipple was pinched lightly.

"St-stop it..." His voice was weak as he closed his eyes in an attempt to block out all that was about to be done. Suddenly he felt his chains being removed and Kai slumped down to the ground with a thud and a soft splash into the puddle of his own blood. "Get up!" Ganondorf ordered him.

Kai just sat there with his eyes closed silently praying for someone to find him, anyone to help him. Ganondorf growled and grabbed Kai by the roots of his hair forcing him to stand up. Kai whimpered in pain. Then with great force Ganondorf picked Kai up and threw him onto the bed that lay several feet away.

Kai tried not to gasp out in pain from his wounds when he landed on the bed. The Gerudo King strides over to it in one swift motion grabbing a whip as well. "Look at me you little leech!" he hissed. Kai opened his indigo eyes and stared straight into the amber ones in pure fear. Ganondorf smirked "I want to hear you scream…" he said lustfully.

* * *

Kai cringed as he woke up his whole entire body was racked with agonizing pain. There were new lashes and bruises on his skin. _Goddesses why me?_ He repeated this phrase continually inside his head. The half-vampire continued until he heard the door of the bedroom open. Kai tried to get up and he did but this caused a fresh wave of pain forcing him to squeeze his eyes shut.

When he opened them Kai saw a hazy outline of a woman in royal robes near the newly opened door. "Well, it seems he's broken another peace offering…" She commented as she walked into the room gracefully then shutting the door behind her with a slam. _Peace offering, what does she mean by peace offering?_ Kai asked himself then he blurted out loud. "Excuse me?"

The woman tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder disdainfully and strides towards the bed. Her light blue eyes narrowed as she glared at Kai straight in the face. "Hm, You have no idea why we bought you?" she asked with a smirk. "We have slight issue with the Emperor of Aqudan. So why not give him a rare half-breed slave boy."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Kai demanded getting impatient because he was in pain. Zelda chuckled darkly. "You'll soon find out, you little wench." She replied. Kai narrowed his eyes at the queen slowly getting up off the bed.

A loud scream then erupted and sent everyone running towards the room. More then over fifty guards and Ganondorf barged into the bedroom looking at an appalling sight. Kai had the woman pinned against one of the stone walls and was strangling her with one hand.

She was trashing about trying to have him let go so she could breathe. "KAIQUET," Ganondrof roared. "PUT HER DOWN!" Kai looked towards Ganon and half of the guards took several steps back away from him.

Kai red eyes narrowed at the King of darkness and he dropped the woman onto the ground. "Happy…now?" he quipped smirking deviously. Ganondorf glared at the male.

"Guards take him to the dungeon so he can be properly punished." He ordered. None of the guards moved. "What are you all waiting for?" the Gerudo demanded. About ten brave guards went up to Kai to apprehend him. Unfortunately for Kai that went he phased back to his normal self.

He looked at the guards, at Ganondorf, and then at the woman who was still sitting on the ground rubbing her neck trying to breathe in air. _Oh shit…this isn't good!_ He told himself. One guard grabbed his arms and bends them behind his back. Two other grabbed either shoulder and swiftly led him out of the room with Ganondorf following in tow. Kai was led down several flights of stairs towards a dark, damp corridor full of cells. Ganondorf unlocked the nearest one.

The three guards pushed Kai inside roughly and he fell down with a thud nearly hitting his head in the process. Then he heard the cell door slam shut and the lock clicked. When he heard Ganondorf dismiss the guards he quickly spun around to face his captor. Completely oblivious to the fact he was naked and that he was still bleeding from a few whip marks.

"Why did you place me in here?" he asked. Ganondorf raised his eyebrow in a bemused expression. "Do you not remember what you did a few mere seconds ago pet?" He asked mockingly. Kai shook his head no.

Ganondorf smirked "Well you can spend your time in here to remember." He replied. "But don't worry; I'll make sure someone fetches you in a week." The Gerudo then left Kai alone to his thoughts.

Kai sat down on top of the straw that was supposedly his "bed". He shivered then realizing he didn't have and clothes on at all. "Why do these things happen to me?" he whispered to himself as a tear slid down his face. All that answered him was silence. He sighed. _I got nothing better to do…might as well sleep the pain off._

Sometime during the night he was woken up by the sounds of scraping. Kai looked around in darkness until he looked towards a cell several doors down. The scraping got louder then he looked more closely at the fuzzy outline of the floor. _What the…why are the tiles moving?_

* * *

Druidess: Slight editing had to be involved for the plot of later chapters.


	3. Remembering and a Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time that is own by Nintendo

Oh and this is a yaoi and mpreg fic so if you don't like it don't read it! You have been warned!

Another note Shadow/Dark Link shall be known as Kakero in this story enjoy!

**The Other Side of Me**

**Chapter Two**

**Remembering and Rescue**

* * *

Hyrule Marketplace was bustling with crowds as usual; the sky was clear or as clear as it was going to get do to the dark clouds looming all over Hyrule. The only thing that was off was two cloaked figures were walking to several different stalls trying to avoid being noticed but they were failing at it.

"This was your idea ,Kakero!" hissed a blue eyed, blonde haired former Hero of Time as he and his companion as they passed another gawking bystander. "Oh, let's just cover ourselves with cloaks no one will ever notice!"

The hero's dark counterpart sighed "It was this or nothing...calm down." Link's eyes narrowed in anger which Kakero noticed easily. "Were practically serving ourselves to Ganon on a silver platter coming here!" he retorted. Kakero sighed again the both of them were starving since hunting was becoming more and more difficult over the year.

"Look we need food and there's no where else we can get any!" Kakero countered exasperatedly. Link opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by his stomach growling. Kakero smirked triumphantly. "I rest my case."

Link crossed his arms and pouted at his dark side. This action made Kakero groan. "Will you not do that? You look too cute!" he hissed at Link. "Oh, really?" Link asked innocently and pouted some more. Kakero growled playfully "ok that's it!" he remarked, grabbed Link's wrist and dragged him to the nearest deserted alleyway.

The hero just chuckled at his impatient partner while he started kiss his fair neck. Kakero then bit a sensitive spot on Link's neck which caused the hero to moan out loud. Unfortunately their fun was cut short by a voice in the shadows of the alleyway saying: "Can you two…please…get a room…?" Both the hero and his dark side's heads turned to the direction the voice was coming from. Link was blushing like mad and Kakero was cursing under his breath. "Now, now…is that…any way to…treat an old friend?" the voice asked sarcastically.

"Shigen," Kakero snarled. "Don't do that!" Shigen stepped out of the shadows wearing a black tunic, pants, black leather boots, and a black cloak. He folded his arms over his chest and informed them. "Just be happy…it wasn't a guard…then you'd both be…in trouble…"

Link nodded his head in agreement and stepped away from Kakero. "He's right Kakero." The hero said with a glare towards his dark. "We have to be more careful especially in a place like this!" Kakero just started cursing again. "Stupid Hylian laws, Ganon should have at least changed that one!"

Link shook his head is disbelief. "Ganondorf's married to Zelda why would he change that law?" he questioned puzzled. Shigen smirked and Kakero nearly fell over laughing at his light side's naivety. "Sexy…the only reason…Ganondork married…Zelda was to…become King…" Shigen answered. "Oh, oh and to cover up the fact he was gay!" Kakero inserted. "I highly doubt that…" Shigen replied rolling his eyes.

Suddenly a very loud agonizing scream was heard throughout the marketplace. "Holy Goddesses, what was that?"" Kakero nearly shouted out loud. "That Shadow…" Shigen stated. "Was a scream…and a male one at that…"

"It came from the castle." Link said looking up toward the dark looming massive tower like fortress that held his arch nemesis and the bastard's traitor wife. "I wonder what happened."

"It's probably one…of the prisoners… getting his punishment…" Shigen answered disinterested. "Shigen, that wasn't a normal scream!" Link argued. "Your point…hero…?" the Hanaim leader countered with a blank look upon his face. Kakero then piped in with a suggestion "We should check it out!"

"Yes!" Link agreed then paused for a moment to process what he just agreed to. "Wait, what? Kakero! There is no way we can get in its impossible now!"

"Yeah…ever since Ganondorf became...king it's impossible…" Shigen stated brusquely. Kakero looked a Link's face cautiously when Shigen said that even though it was completely blank his sapphire blue eyes reflected pain and betrayal.

**Flash Back and not the pleasant kind…**** (You hate me I know you do!)**

Link clambered up the spiral staircase of Ganondorf's castle the organ music becoming louder and louder. "Link, be careful!" Navi warned him. "I might not be able to help you!" The hero of time nodded towards his fairy companion. "I know…" he replied calmly as he continued climbing. Eventually he reached the top of the stairs and there on his left were a set of heavy oak double doors on the right were several jars.

"I suggest you fill up on hearts before you go in there." Navi said quietly flying towards the clay jars. Link sighed irksomely "Yes mother…" he retorted sarcastically. Navi just glared at him warningly. "Do you want to die?" she demanded. "Because that's what's going to happen if you don't be prepared!"

_For the love of Nayru! Someone shut her up!_ Link inwardly groaned inside his head.

"And another thing…" Navi continued. "Magic should be a necessity for this type of task so you better…" Link just clenched his teeth together in irritation as Navi continued her lecture and smashed the jars. Soon three pink fairies and a large bottle of magic the hero quickly collected all of them. "See! What did I tell you?" Navi asked smugly. Link just rolled his eyes, swept past the small blue ball of annoyance, opened one of the large oak doors and entered the chamber. "Hey!" Navi cried out "Wait for me!" and quickly flew after him.

Inside the chamber was Ganondorf playing the organ very skilfully but Zelda was no where to be found. The door then slammed shut with a loud 'Bang'. _So much for the element of surprise! _Link silently complained. The organ then went off key and Ganondorf whirled around to face the door. As soon as the Gerudo King saw Link his face lit up with the most sadistic smile you've ever seen.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Hero of Time himself!" Ganondorf remarked still smiling. Link gripped his shield and the master sword tighter. "Where's Princess Zelda?" Navi demanded. Ganondorf just laughed "Shut up you tiny flying nuisance…" the Evil king hissed. Link just snarled "If you don't tell me where she is Ganondorf!" he yelled "I'll smite you where you stand!"

"You want a piece of me, Very funny!" Ganondorf cackled. "Unfortunately **Princess**Zelda is not here…" he empathized on the word princess. Link looked at him confused which made Ganondorf laugh even more. Then a figure of a woman emerged from the shadows left of Ganondorf's side. "Princess," Link cried "Get away from him!"

Zelda just looked at him darkly and said snidely "The name is Zelda, Queen of Hyrule! Hero…." Link took a step back in shock. "H…How...can that be?" Navi asked is a hushed voice. "To become queen you must marry…" but Zelda cut her off. "A king?" she stated smugly. "Oh but I did!" She then turned to Ganondorf who was smiling arrogantly. Link just looked back and forth between the two of them. "No…" he hissed then shook his head is disbelief. "No! You...You…Zelda! How could you!…I thought we were…I thought we were…"

Zelda laughed loudly "Lovers?" she asked mockingly "How rich! But unfortunately Link only Kings can rule a land not heroes…" The Hero of Time felt something in his chest break and a rush of emotions passed through him. And all he could think of was. _Why? Why? WHY? _Then out of pure hatred and spite Link yelled a battle cry and charged at Ganondorf. Navi screamed "Link no!" but he didn't hear her. The King of Evil just smirked and blasted Link and Navi away with dark magic. Both of them flew through the air around ten feet and hit the oak doors with a sickening crack.

Ganondorf laughed at the hero as he scrambled to stand but was failing since the wind was knocked out of him. "Navi! Some help or a hint would be nice..." Link muttered to his companion but Navi didn't reply. The Hero of Time looked at the tiny blue fairy beside him. Her left wing was bent and she wasn't moving. "Navi wake up...I need you." Link whispered and gave her a gentle nudge with one of his fingers to wake her up. She didn't stir. Link hung his head so his bangs covered his eyes that were brimming with tears. He didn't want them to see him break.

"Look darling! The poor upset hero is crying over the small dead fairy!" Zelda practically shrieked with glee. Ganondorf just smirked at his wife's amusement and said "If you enjoy that Zel! You'll enjoy this!" and he proceeded to blast three balls of dark magic at Link. One hit the left arm breaking it instantly and the other two hit the hero's left side. Both Ganondorf and Zelda laughed loudly while Link cried out in pain. But Ganondorf was done yet he strode over to the whimpering hero grabbed him by the roots of his hair and punched him on the left side the same place the dark magic hit. Link screamed while some ribs snapped in the process.

Ganondorf smirked satisfied with his work. The Evil King faced his wife and told her "He's all yours my dear." He then dropped Link onto the floor and sauntered back to Zelda. Zelda smirked and used magic to materialize a bow and a light arrow from thin air. "Zelda…please…don't…" Link wheezed clutching his side. But the now Queen of Hyrule paid no regard, tensed the bow and let the arrow go. The arrow pierced Link's into his chest near his ribs but not anywhere near his heart. Screaming in agony from the pain and heartache Link collapsed.

What happened afterwards was a blur for Link. All he found out from Kakero when he found him was that he was dragged out of the tower to Lake Hylia, thrown into the same chamber as his dark side and left there to be used by Kakero in any way. Kakero took pity on his light side and quickly found a fairy to heal him. The two stayed in the chamber for a week until Kakero found out he could warp out using his shadow magic. They've been together since then.

**Back to present**** (Don't kill me!)**

"Link, Link!" Kakero cried shaking him out of his stupor. "Huh, what?" Link asked jumping and looking around at Kakero and Shigen. "You went out…to La la land… on us Sexy…" Shigen stated bluntly. Link chuckled and rubbed the back off his head sheepishly. "Sorry." he replied his eyes then went downcast. Kakero stared at his light side. "You were remembering about that day weren't you Link?" he asked gently. Link didn't reply nor look up. "Try not to...dwell on it...Link it's not...your fault..." Shigen said to the hero. "Whoa, Shigen are you trying to comfort him?" Kakero asked slyly his eye brows raised in an amused expression.

Shigen didn't reply he just turned around and walked further into the alley. "Are we going...to rescue that...pathetic prisoner...or not...?" he asked looking over his shoulder at the two. Link looked up and nodded his head yes. Kakero jumped in the air "Alright! We're back in action now!" he said excitedly. Link just sighed as the two quietly followed Shigen deeper into the alley.

Shigen led both through several stone wall alleys that were dark, damp and turned sharply. It was a good thing Kakero was clutching onto Link's arm he would have gotten lost. Eventually Shigen abruptly stopped at a dead end. "Umm...Shigen is there a particular reason why were at a dead end?" Link asked looking around uneasily. "Yes...there is..." Shigen replied and he knocked on the wall three times.

"What the heck was that supposed to do?" Kakero demanded obviously bored already because he was trying to remove Link's tunic off of him despite the hero's protests. Shigen just glanced at Kakero with a look that said "Will you please stop molesting your boyfriend and pay attention".

The wall the three was facing shook and edges started to form a rectangle. "It looks like a door!" Kakero exclaimed. Both Shigen and Link sweat dropped at Shadow's stupidity. The newly formed door swung open gently and the three were blinded temporary by light. "Shit!" Shigen hissed in pain. "Zeypher put that away for Din's sake!" Zeypher as the boy was called hurriedly lowered the torch he had in his hand. "Sorry Shigen..." Zeypher replied sheepishly.

Shigen just growled and punched him on top of his head. When he removed his hand a small egg shaped bump appeared. "Ow!" Zeypher yelped. "That's...for burning...my eyes...you idiot...!" Shigen snarled. Link and Kakero looked back and forth between the two. In the torches dim firelight they could see Shigen's face now and were surprised at what they saw.

"Damn it emo!" Kakero whined. "You didn't change a bit!" Link sighed; Kakero was so dense at times. Shigen just snorted "Hn..." and shrugged. Then the hero and shadow looked at Zeypher more closely now since they could see him better. The boy had long caramel hair tied up in a tangled braid, with wide silver eyes, slightly pale/tanned skin, and an agile lithe build that was covered up with strange tattoo markings in an unknown language. His clothes were worn, ripped and ragged looking and he was barefoot.

"Link, Shadow...this is...Zeypher Vaduva..." Shigen introduced the three to each other. Zeypher nodded towards the hero and his shadow in acknowledgement then faced Shigen again. "Is there a reason you opened the secret passageway?" he asked his voice laced with worry and fear. Shigen nodded yes solemnly. "We needed to find out who screamed." Link inputted. Zeypher looked confused. "What for?" he asked. "One...it's none...of your business..." Shigen growled at Zeypher "and two just show us the damn way into the castle before your Ganondork bait!"

Zeypher gulped. "Yes...benhail!" he squeaked and hurriedly ushered the three into the passageway. Inside was dark and cold which made Link shiver slightly. _It's almost like the shadow temple only less creepy._ The hero mused. The four starting walking with Zeypher leading the way. Link looked around in the dark "Hey has anyone seen Kakero?" he asked Shigen and Zeypher. The hero was replied by someone grabbing his sides from behind. Link jumped five feet into the air and let out a high pitch scream. "Holy...Din, Link...!" Shigen hissed covering his ears. "Scream...like a...girl much...?"

Link turned red in the face whether it was from anger or embarrassment or both. Kakero instantly sensed this. "Heh…sorry Link, I couldn't resist." The Shadow said sheepishly from behind him. Link just sighed. "You really need to get him a leash, Link." Zeypher suggested. "Yeah…a really…short leash…" Shigen quipped. Link smirked. "I would love to but that wouldn't help much…" he replied. Zeypher fell silent. "Ok…did not…want to hear…that or get a…mental picture…" Shigen muttered.

Suddenly up ahead about ten feet away two figures that were lying on the floor of the tunnel shifted and stood up with a groan. "Hey, are those watchmen?" Kakero asked stupidly. Zeypher looked towards the two figures. "I don't remember sending anyone down here…" he stated worriedly. Shigen smelled the air. "Ugh…they reek…of two week…old corpses…" he hissed revolted. "Holy Goddesses, They're redeads!" Zeypher shrieked. "No duh…what else is new…" Shigen muttered as he unsheathed his sword Sulken.

Link tapped his finger on Shigen's shoulder "That won't work they'll just stand up again and then try to kill us." He said gently. "Well now what are we going to do?" Zeypher wailed. Shigen slapped Zeypher in the face. "Will you…calm down…?" he demanded. "You're…pissing…me off…!" Both then paused when they heard the distinct sound of an instrument playing. Kakero sighed in relief. "Thank Goddesses he kept that damn flute!" he muttered.

Link finished the song and both redeads froze in place. "It's a…ocarina Shadow…" Shigen stated bluntly. "And good…work for…playing the…Sun Song Hero…" he then gripped Sulken and slashed both redeads horizontally which made both fall to the ground and disappear. Zeypher chuckled nervously. "Well that is over…shall we continue on our way?" he asked as he walked two steps further into the corridor. The others eventually followed him.

The underground corridor was actually ten miles long according to Link's calculations. "Man, do I feel sorry for you Link!" Kakero said with a smirk. "You had to walk through how many temples?" Link sighed. "Eight temples," he said begrudgingly "I went into three when I was ten years old and five temples when I was seventeen." Kakero's smirk grew even wider. "It was a good thing too then you wouldn't had met me in the water temple!" he remarked proudly. "I'm trying to forget that…" Link whispered.

**Ten ****miles and eight fight scenes later…**

**(Due to two more redeads, three skullultas and Kakero getting on Link's nerves)**

"We're here!" Zeypher announced in a singsong voice. Shigen then punched the spaz in the head. "We know…you idiot…!" he said angrily. "Um, Zey why are we at a dead end?" Link asked in a worn-out voice. Zeypher looked around the place wildly. "There was supposed to be a ladder here!" he said crazily flailing around. "Zeypher…" Shigen said calmly tapping on the boy's shoulder. "What is that…near the wall...?"

Link, Kakero, and Zeypher looked towards where Shigen was pointing at. On the left side of the wall was a ladder leading up towards the ceiling. "Oh, there it is!" Zeypher replied. The other three sweat dropped. "Normally there's supposed to be light coming from the top." Kakero pointed out. "Why isn't it now?"

"Let's…find out…" Shigen answered. "You go…first hero…" Link sighed and climbed up the ladder and tried to open the trap door but it wouldn't budge. "Um it's stuck!" Link called down to the others. "Oh yeah I forgot about that…"Zeypher started but then trailed off when he saw the glare Shigen was giving him. Link hopped down from the ladder. "Now what?" he asked. Shigen rolled his eyes and climbed the ladder.

The sounds of the trap door ripping off it hinges were heard. The door then fell down to the ground and shattered into a million wood fragments. "Found…the problem…!" Shigen said calmly. "The trap door…was covered…over by a…new stone floor…" he then began to tear the stone out one by one and throwing them down onto the ground below. "Watch it!" Kakero yelled as a stone narrowly missed hitting his head. "I'm not sorry…" was the reply.

It took Shigen five minutes to clear the stones. "Alright done…" he called then they presumed to climb up into. "Oh goddesses," Kakero gasped once he got out. "We're in one of the cells in the dungeon!" The four looked around uncertainly they were definitely in the basement of the castle. The whole hall was dimly lit by troches; cells lined the room from the main door to who knows how far it was vast length. "Hey guys there someone in the cell three doors down." Zeypher whispered.

The outline of the figure tensed as if it heard him. Shigen noticed this instantly. "Can you…hear me…?" he quietly asked towards the figure. It nodded its head yes. Shigen walk towards the cell door and opened it silently stepping outside. The others quickly followed in suite. The four quietly walked down to the cell and looked in. There was Kaiquet staring straight back at them.

"What are you doing in there?" Zeypher asked him quietly. Kai didn't reply. "Well let's get him out of there before asking questions." Kakero suggested. "Anyone have a key?" Link did a face palm. "Oh jeez shadow…let me look…at my key ring…" Shigen said sarcastically. Suddenly the dungeon door opened and a guard walked in. "You might not have one Shigen, but he does!" said Link.

The guard didn't stand a chance as he swept off his feet and was pinned to a wall by Kakero's shadow magic. Zeypher quickly snatched the keys off the guard's belt and quickly flipped through them to find the right one. When the door unlocked Kai just sat there staring at them. "Um, aren't you going to come out?" Zeypher asked. Kai shook his head no. "It's ok we're not going to hurt you…" Link told him gently.

Kai tried to stand up but slid back down to the ground in pain. _Shit some of the wounds aren't healed!_ He told himself. "I think he's already hurt!" Zeypher said worriedly. Link walked into the cell and inspected some of Kai's wounds. "Whip marks…" he muttered then he asked. "Did Ganondorf do this to you?" Kai nodded his head yes. "Link you better hurry up!" Zeypher called "More guards are on there way!"

"Shit…" the hero cursed. "Shigen can you carry him so we can get the heck out of here before the Bezli Benkou(1) comes!" Shigen nodded in response. Link rushed towards the main door master sword in hand in a defensive stance if any tried to get through the door it would be their last day. Shigen walked over, took off his cloak and gave it to Kai. "You look cold…" he said quietly to him. Kai nodded thanks and wrapped him self up with the black cloak.

Once Shigen knew Kai was completely covered he picked him up bridal style and walked swiftly towards the cell that held the escape route. "Zeypher…" Shigen called. "Yes, benhail?" Zeypher asked running towards him. Shigen handed Kai over to him. "Once I'm down…on the bottom…I want you…to gently lower him…" he instructed. Zeypher nodded. Shigen jumped down. Zeypher kept a hold of Kai climbed down a few steps and passed him back to Shigen.

Once Zeypher was down the three heard shouts of guards and Link and Kakero's running feet then both of them quickly dropped down the gaping hole landing in front of Shigen. "Holy Forore it's like they never seen a prison break!" Link commented panting. "No it's more on the lines of you're supposed to be dead Link." Kakero replied warily. "Heh, whatever let's get out of here." Zeypher said interrupting the two.

Kakero smirked. "Allow me…" he said and then with a snap of his fingers they warped from the corridor to the outside of the shadow temple. "Why didn't…we just do…that in the…first place…?" Shigen asked tiredly. "But what's the adventure in that?" Link commented. Kakero laughed. "Nice going guys…" a voice commented from the shadows. "Ryuk…can you get…Kyoukan for me…please…?" Shigen asked. "We have…someone injured…"

A boy of fifteen years with mahogany hair and teal eyes bowed and replied: "Yes, benhail." Kai eye's slowly drooped the feeling of fatigue finally catching up to him. _I can't fall asleep now I haven't properly thank them…_ he noted mentally trying to fight off the drowsiness but he stopped when he heard Shigen's soft voice of whisper into his ear "Go to sleep…you need your…strength to…heal properly…"

* * *

Dragon: Wheee! Chapter Two is up!

Kisetsu: You ate chocolate again didn't you?

Dragon: Maybe~

Kai: Ending the chapter with Shigen's sexy voice whispering into my ear...Ganondorf should hold me prisioner more often!

Dragon: maybe yes, maybe no...I can't decide yet...Another thing I only got two reviews on this story and they're both from Kisetsu –hugs Ki- Come on people! I need more, please? I'll give you a cookie and an anime plushie… -puppy dog eyes-

(1) Bezil Benkou = Hylian for Evil King aka Ganondorf


	4. Slowly Healing then Leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time that is own by Nintendo and someone else I think…

**yaoi **and **mpreg **fic so if you don't like it don't read it! You have been warned!

Ok since Shirosenshi Kisetsu 116 and All Alone in a World of Clicks are the only one who bothered to review they get a cookie and my undying gratitude!

**Lovers of Darkness**

**Chapter Three**

**Slowly Healing and Then Leaving**

* * *

Shigen stared at Kai's sleeping form with a look of complete astonishment. One because he had sustained wounds that would have caused a normal human to die and two they were almost completely healed. Unfortunately Shigen was snapped out of his pondering when Kyoukan walked into the room.

"I can say this benhail this boy is not normal." The healer said calmly. "No human could have twenty two whip marks all over his body and have them healed in a matter of a few hours."

Shigen agreed silently with a curt nod. Kyou then looked at the young man on the bed before him then back at Shigen. "Also behail um…have you noticed his scent?" he asked gently. "It's human but something else mixed with it."

"Yes…I know…Kyou…why do you ask?" Shigen replied solemnly. Kyou's silver eyes flickered from the leader of his kind back to the young man that lay on the bed. "Nothing, I was just wondering." He replied sheepishly.

Both of the haniams looked towards the bed Kai then stirred again. "Kyou…can you…tell Ryuk…to go get… Link, Kakero, and Zeypher…?" Shigen asked silently. Kyou just nodded his head and walked out of the room to find Ryuk. Kai then stirred again. _Just what are you…? _Shigen asked himself. _You smell human but you're mixed with another species, but what kind? _

Unfortunately Shigen was knocked out of his thoughts yet again when the door burst open. Kyou walked into the room following him was Ryuk fuming and red in the face with Link and Zeypher sauntering after him. Kakero came in last with a sour look.

"You disturbed another session Shigen!" Kakero growled. Link smacked his dark side on the head. "Everyone does not need to know!" he hissed his cheeks tinged pink for a second. "Why are we here benhail?" Ryuk demanded. Shigen just looked at them with a blank face.

"Our…friend that…we rescued…is waking up…" he replied gesturing over to Kai's semi-awake form. "You think he'll talk to us now?" Zeypher asked hopefully. Link answered. "I hope he does."

_I hear voices…Who are they? Are they my rescuers? _These questions went through his mind for a few minutes before Kai opened his eyes wearily and looked around. The room was dimly lit but Kai could easily spot a huddle of people staring at him intently.

_Holy Xenara!_ _Where the heck am I? _Kai asked himself. _Why do I get myself into these things? _Out loud he justhe just made an 'eep' sound instead. Zeypher giggled at the response. Ryuk just shook his head and muttered something under his breath that sounded distinctly like: "Idiots, he's probably freaking out in his pathetic mind".

"Aw, he's so cute!" Kakero squealed. "Link can I pet him?"

"No, Kakero! Now shut up your scaring him." Link ordered his shadow while giving Kai a sympathetic look. Kai just stared at them until his mind finally registered him to respond. "Um…where am I and who are you all?" he asked quietly feeling very shy and scared of the sudden deja vu that flashed in his mind as he said it.

Shigen suppressed a grimace as he saw Kai involuntarily flinch at the memory. He then stood up from his chair he was sitting on and walked toward Kai's bed. "You're at the…Shadow Temple…my friends and I…rescued you from…the dungeons of Ganondorf's castle…" he informed Kai.

Kai nodded. Shigen pressed on. "My name is Shigen I am the leader of the Hanaims, behind me is Ryuk one of my followers, Zeypher another follower unfortunately, Link the hero of Hyrule, and his dark side Kakero…"

Kai gave a small smile at each of them. "Um…just to direct your previous question…but who are you?" Zeypher asked curious. This outburst made Ryuk hit Zeypher over the head. "Ow!" Zeypher cried. "Shut up, stupid!" Ryuk hissed.

Kai startled blushed and light pink glow spread across his face. "Um…well my name is Kaiquet Solomon, I-I came from the village of Unai Zengai." He responded softly. "Unai Zengai, Where's that?" Link asked knowing several places throughout Hyrule he never heard that before.

"It's a small village in the land of Aqudan…" Kai informed him. "I don't really know how far it is from here because I was unconscious before I even got to Hyrule."

"Unconscious? Why were you unconscious?" it wasn't Zeypher who asked it this time Kyou who was just outside the door heard Kai and decided to come into the room. Kai concentrated for a few minute racking his memory. "There were these men…slave dealers I believe they were... Two of them pinned me down to the ground and tied me up," he murmered deep in thought. "When I asked what they wanted me for the boss told me I was for a client then I was knocked out."

"The client was Ganondorf!" Kakero hissed out venomously. Kai suppressed a shudder that came over him when he heard the name. "But why would Gannondorf want Kaiquet for?" Zeypher asked in a whisper. They all said nothing for minutes there was agonizing silence. "Ohmigod…" Link breathed horrified. "That screaming that we all heard…"

Kai looked downcast from everyone he didn't reply, he refused to reply they wouldn't understand the shame that he felt. They couldn't understand what others of his kind would do to him if they found out about or found out he even existed. Kai was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even feel Shigen's hand wipe one of his tears away. He didn't even realize he was crying at all.

Kyou ran up to Kai and hugged him. "Shh, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to ok?" He assured him. Kai hiccupped and nodded his head. Kyou looked at them rest of them. "I think it's best if all leave the room for awhile until Kai calms down..." He ordered them gently. Kakero nodded and led a dumbstruck Link out of the room. Ryuk had to carry a tearful Zeypher after them. Kyou looked at Shigen. "Benhail…" he said calmly. But Shigen interrupted him. "Kyou I think…it is best I…stay here…" he replied firmly.

* * *

"WHERE IS HE?" Ganondorf shouted furious that the guard was several hours late to bring him Kai to begin discuss his punishment. "Now, darling calm down he's fine…" Zelda began to calm her husband but he interrupted her. "THIS IS YOU FAULT IF YOU HADN'T ATTACKED HIM HE WOULDN'T BE IN THE DUNGEON!" he roared.

"I don't see your point in giving him as a peace offering!" Zelda hissed. "He's a monster look what he did to my neck!" She pointed to the black and blue hand print covering her entire neck. "WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR BLOODY NECK!" Ganondorf raged. Eventually a trembling guard came into room. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Ganondorf demeaned.

"Um…forgive me your highness…" The guard said quivering slightly. "But it seems…your uh prisoner…escaped."

"WHAT?!" The Gerudo King screamed in outrage and disbelief. "Yes...he was rescued by some two pranksters dressed up as the Hero of Time and what was to believe as a twin of the hero only dressed all in black…" Ganon and Zelda stared at the guard stunned. "Um… also the other guards are searching for the prisoner as we speak my King…"

Ganondorf coughed. "Ahem, yes anything else?" he growled out harshly. "No, Sir…" The guard reported. "Then get out!" The King barked. "Yes…sir…" the guard squeaked and bolted out of the throne room.

_No, it's impossible the Hero can't be alive I gave him to his dark half which he probably had killed the nuisance months ago. I better make sure though… _without even looking at Zelda Ganon snapped his fingers and teleported to Kakero's Room in the Water Temple.

* * *

Kai finished drying the last of his tears form his eyes. "Feel any better…?" Shigen asked though his face remained blank his eyes momentarily reflected concern. "Yes…" Kai managed to murmur. Kyou exhaled a sigh. "Well relying on the information we were nonverbally informed of…" He stated gently to Kai. "I might need to examine your body to check for some internal damage…"

Shigen frowned. "What do you mean by internal damage…?" he growled. Kyou gulped. _Oh Din, not a good idea to say that near benhail! _"Well…uh benhail…due to Kai being…well in a situation he did not want and knowing Ganondorf…" Kyou then trailed off unable to finish. Shigen nodded understanding. Kai just looked at the two of them dumbfounded.

Kyou gave Kai a look of reassurance. "It's alright; I'll just take a look to decipher whether or not there is any damage if there is I can heal it quickly."

"Ok…" Kai said shyly while trying to cover up his fear. Kyou smiled and then lifted his hand which started to glow a silver aura. He gently hovered his hand up toward Kai's chest the slowly move it downwards to his toes.

"Anything…?" Kai asked preparing for the worst. Kyou exhaled a breath he had been holding the whole time in a sigh of relief. "Nothing, Thank the goddesses he didn't touch you there." He replied to Kai. "Just whip mark and bruises. You're lucky Kai very lucky."

Shigen face remains blank upon hearing Kyou's report but inside he was relieved as well. _Why am I feeling this way? _He asked himself then glanced at Kai. _He doesn't mean a thing to me…_

The trio's relief was cut short unfortunately when Ryuk came bursting through the door. "Ganondorf found out Kakero betrayed him and the Link is alive." He stated with a slight edge of fear. "He's sending guards to look throughout Hyrule for the two of them and for him." He ended it by nodding at Kai.

"Anything else, Ryuk?" Shigen asked staring at the younger haniam who looked obliviously frighten which was unusual. Ryuk nodded his head yes. "I think its best we get out of here!" He insisted.

"Why?"

"Because if the guards find out about us we be either killed or enslaved to Gannondorf." Ryuk rambled. "And finding out Link, Kakero, and Kaiquet is here as well is not going to help us at all!"

Kyou looked at Shigen with a worried expression. Shigen on the other hand stood there like a statue deep in thought. He then looked at Kai and then an idea came to him. "Kai…" he asked. Kai who was currently worrying over their current dilemma snapped out of his daze. "Yes!" he squeaked then blushed at the sound he made.

_That's cute…_ Shigen's inner thoughts chuckled._ Wait what the bloody hell am I saying at a time like this? _"Do you have a map of your home land?" he asked.

Kai shook his head no. "But can draw one for you." He replied.

"Alright, but do it quickly all of us are leaving today." Shigen stated he then turned to Ryuk and Kyou. "Ryuk inform everyone else to pack a bag a light one filled with basic necessities and that we are leaving do to Gannondorf's suspicions." He ordered. "Kyou find Kaichou for me please and parchment and ink for Kaiquet…"

Both hanaim left the room running in opposite directions in the hallway to their destination. Kai then looked at Shigen in awe. _Wow…he's slightly intimidating but a good leader. Hmm I wonder why he refuses to show any emotions… _He then stopped his mind wandering and quickly looked away trying to hide the blush that was appearing on his face. _God, that was close! I hope he didn't notice!_

Shigen glanced at the boy just a few feet from him. His face was flushed pink that caused a major contrast to Kai's pale skin tone. "You…ok?" he asked Kai. Kai then tensed and replied: "I'm fine, why do you ask?" Shigen shrugged. "I'm just curious…" he replied bluntly.

The door the burst open with a slam. "WHAT IN DIN'S NAME AM I HEARING ABOUT US HAVING TO EVACUATE?" A 22 year old woman with lilac hair and black eyes wearing black pants, white blouse, with a dark purple tunic over top, and brown boots. Shigen just rolled his eyes. "SERIOUSLY SHIGEN HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" She continued to yell.

"Kaichou…calm down…" Kyou said gently "You're scaring Kaiquet." Kaichou didn't respond she just marched up to Shigen oblivious of the other two in the room. "You better answer me…" Kaichou hissed.

"What is there to answer? Ryuk has informed that due to the King of Hyrule's suspicions and newly found information he has conducted a man hunt." He stated to her matter of factly. "And no we can't leave them on their own Kaichou. Link and Kakero are my friends they need to be protected."

"But what about him?" She asked pointing to Kaiquet. Shigen growled under his breath. "He stays as well he is not to be returned to that blasted un-rightful king. He's already hurt by not even spending a day in that man's custody."

Kaichou narrowed her eyes at her leader. "Fine have it your way, Benhail…" She replied coolly. Shigen just blinked slowly. "If you want, we can have a meeting and organize who wants to stay or leave..." he suggested. "Does that sound fair to you?"

Kaichou nodded her head yes completely satisfied with the idea. Kyou walked over to Kai and gave him parchment and a quill. Once that was in order Kai quickly set to work sketching out what he remembered of his home land. Shigen glanced at the paper watching intently as Kai's hand moved swiftly forming the mysterious land mass that was called Aqudan.

Kai stopped after he finished labeling the familiar landmarks. _This should suffice; I know some locations but not all. _He told himself firmly._ So, hopefully we don't get lost… _

"Kaichou I need everyone to meet in the central chamber of the temple…" Shigen explained. "I need to know who is leaving and who is staying…"

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the central chamber of the Temple. Shigen stood in front of the temple entry way and addressed the crowd solemnly. "I know all of you were informed due to uncertainties and accusations of the dearly beloved proclaimed King of this land we may need to leave."

This statement soon caused uproars throughout the crowd. But Shigen quickly silenced them. "This isn't my favorite choice…" He said. "But everyone has to make sacrifices."

"Great…" Shukumei groaned. "Who is making those sacrifices…?"

Shigen called Kaiquet over and he read off a list. "Ok, so then people who are leaving against their will are: Link, Kakero, Shigen, Myself, Shukumei, and Dori-Mu." Kai read off.

Shukumei glared at Shigen. "What is the meaning of this?" Shukumei grounded out. Shigen just smirked. "Well think of it as an experience of a lifetime..." He explained. "Since a few of our members need to be protected."

Kaichou growled "Why does he go? I'm a better fighter than he is!" She replied snidely. "Are you self volunteering…?" Shigen asked a faint smirk appearing on his lips. "Well…I-I-I was just joking benhai." Kachou stammered trying to find a way out of her predicament. "Seriously, you would just need Shukumei for this task…"

"But that would be unfair to Shukumei if he was to do all the protecting…" Dori-mu pointed out. Kaichou gave the younger hainam a fierce glare while Shigen pondered on the suggestion. _Shigen hurry up! _Link mentally yelled at the haniam leader.

While Kakero looked at the front of the temple's entrance almost picturing the image of thousands of guards, giant moblins, and who knows what else. Gannondorf might send them to drag Link and Kaiquet back to swiftly execute both of them in front of hundreds of people or to slowly torture them in the dungeons. Kakero stopped his thinking right there. _No one hurts my Link and gets away with it not even Ganondork… _he told himself firmly.

"Nah, Kaichou doesn't need to come with us…" Shigen replied. "She'll just slow us down…" Kaichou didn't know whether to be relived or to swear her head off at the comment. She chose the lesser of the two and stormed off down one of the Temple's passageways cursing Shigen as she left the group.

"Anyone else want to leave?" Shigen asked. Every other haniam slowly trickled away from the meeting in reply to the question all that remained staying was the ones who were leaving and Kyou. "I know…I need to stay but please you guys better remain safe." He urged. "Cause I can't heal people who are in another land."

"No problem, Kyou." Link replied. "I can do it." Kakero shuddered. _Not good his healing skills are worse then anything._ Kai just gave Dori and wayward glance. The haniam just shrugged his shoulders in reply.

Shukumei grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "So how are we getting there?" He asked. _Damn it! I knew I forgot something!_ Shigen yelled at himself while everyone stared at him waiting for an answer. He looked at Kakero and an idea came to him.

"Kakero can teleport us to Gerudo desert." He suggested. "Then we will use something to go across it. We'll figure it out the rest of the way there…"

Kakero looked slightly miffed at the suggestion. "Do you have any idea how much power it's going to take to teleport all of us?" He informed. "No way, not doing it!"

"Aw come on Kakero, puh-lease!" Link said while batting his eyelashes at him. Kakero just fell on to the floor and started to burst out laughing. "Ok…you win…but Link…never do…that again..." Kakero said between gasping for a breath and the spasm of laughing.

"Okay…enough!" Shigen ordered even though his face was impassive his eye reflected irritation. Kakero pouted. "Fine…then!" he retorted and snapped his fingers. Causing all seven of them to be surrounded by a dark aura and disappear.

"Well hopefully no one gets killed…" Kyou murmured as he watched them vanish.

* * *

Dragon: I'm not dead! Ok if I was I rather come back as a vampire…my own vampires which will have an explanation coming up in future chapters along with Kaiquet's background story.

Ryuk: Enough rambling and get to the bloody point!

Dragon: Geez, okay either way hopefully you guys enjoy the third chapter! If you didn't I'm sorry I suck I'll try to improve and please don't kill me!

Kai: Read and review people, Please! Comments help improve Dragon's self-esteem which she has little of.

Dragon: -glares-

Kai: It's true… -Runs and hides in one of Ki's fanfics-

Shigen: (Growls) And if you don't I'll sic the rest of the haniam after you!

Dragon: Expect for Ki she doesn't deserve to be attacked by her own creations…

Ryuk: Why not? Frankenstein did…

Ki: I heard that!


	5. Gerudo Desert

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda if I did Dark Link would have had his own video game by now!

Yaoi and mpreg fic so if you don't like it don't read it! You have been warned!

**The Other Side of Me**

**Chapter Four**

**Gerudo Desert**

In the midst of a massive desert a portal opened up and seven people fell from the sky. "Well we're here!" Kakero announced as both him and Link did a somersault landing simultaneously. While Shukumei landed face down in the sand, Dori and Ryuk were in dog pile form with Ryuk swearing his head off, and Shigen landed flat on his arse with a red-faced Kaiquet in his lap.

Kai squirmed away from Shigen and just sat in the sand trying not to show his mortification. Ryuk shoved Dori off of him who fell on his back with a soft thud while Shukumei picked himself up off the ground spitting sand out his mouth as he did.

"Is everyone okay?" Link asked looking over his shoulder at the rest of them. Shukumei and Shigen nodded their heads. While Dori and Kai just gave a noise of recognition. Ryuk on the other hand continued to swear like a sailor.

"So where are we going from here…?" Shigen asked already bored. Link exhales slowly and looked at his surroundings. It was pretty much the same as he remembered it when he had to travel to the Spirit Temple. "Well," Link said looking around and then peering towards north. "I suggest we head north past the river of sand and the Desert Colossus then we'll check the map later."

"I hate it when his hero instinct kicks in…" Kakero grumbled. While everyone stood up and brushed themselves off Kakero and Link were already 5 miles ahead of them. The rest then trudged behind them to keep up. The silence was a small welcome to Kaiquet he could finally ponder in his thoughts for a while.

* * *

Ganondorf was getting impatient and frustrated. First he loses he's precious new pet only to have the half-breed for a day then he finds out his creation dark link not only disobeyed his order to kill the hero of time but fell in love with the hero and disappears with him!

"Your highness we searched everywhere!" a guard complained. "They are nowhere to be found!"

Ganondorf snapped out of his thoughts and glared at the guard. "Well keep looking!" He snarled. "Even if you have to kill to get information, find them!"

Every guard stared at the king in shock then hastily saluted him and took off to different areas throughout Hyrule to find the fugitives. Nabooru glanced and Ganondorf who looked at back at her and then ordered: "Go to Gerudo Valley and find out if anyone is in the desert."

Nabooru bowed her head and replied "Yes, milord." Then she nudged her horse back towards Gerudo Valley.

* * *

It felt like years had passed since they arrived in Gerudo Desert but it was only four hours since they passed the Desert Colossus and the Spirit Temple they were currently head North West. Four hours of agonizing ear torture for Shigen and Link.

"Ok, whose idea was it to leave and not bring water for the human and part-human?" Kakero demanded. "Oh come on they can survive." Shukumei reassured speaking up for the first time.

"Or not…" Shigen replied pointing at Kaiquet who appeared to be on the verge of fainting. Kai shook his head. "No I'm fine!" He tried to explain that he was alright but Shigen refuse to hear any of it, picked him up and started carrying him. This caused Kai to flail.

"Seriously I'm fine I just need something to drink you don't have to carry me!" he squeaked turning red in embarrassment. Kakero laughed and then gave Link a look. "Absolutely not!" Link said reading his dark self's thoughts before he had a chance to speak. This made Kakero pout in dismay.

Soon the fun and games were halted when Shukumei told everyone to shut up. "Something coming this way." He hissed straining he ears to hear. Then his eyes widen in alarm.

The sound of hundreds of horse hooves was clambering across the sand dunes and they were getting louder. "There are people heading this way!" He informed.

"No really? Cause there they are!" Kakero replied pointing to a dust cloud coming closer. Ryuk squinted toward the cloud and then swore loudly. "Holy flying fuck, It's the Gerudo bitches!"

Shigen then swore which caused Kai to whimper in fear. "Everyone run to the large boulder before they get here!" Link ordered. Everyone ran like no tomorrow. As soon as they got to the flag pole all of them were out of breath and a sand storm began to appear obscuring their view of which way to go and where the Gerudos were coming from.

Link pulled out the map that Kai made and peered at it quickly. "Okay we need to go East, North East, and then North for the rest of the way then will find a large river." He stated the hastily put the map back in his magic bag before it blew away.

"Well hero we can't because there's a sandstorm going on right now!" Ryuk shouted. Dori then spoke up. "Well if we follow the directions on the map through out the sand storm we might get rid of who ever is following us."

"Then it's decided let's go!" Link replied walking away. "Uh, Link the map means that away…" Shigen reminded pointing east. "Ahem, sorry…" the hero said sheepishly. "We better hurry the Gerudo women are coming closer." Shukumei informed ears still hearing the hooves.

* * *

Nabooru hissed through clenched teeth in frustration. She needed to find Link and warn him about the other Gerudo women but Kotake and Koume have taken over her mind and were currently using her to send several Gerudo women to the desert to locate the fugivites.

The sand flew around her and her group and crash like a wave. As they trudged along on their horses trying to find a sense of direction where the cluster of people that they saw went off to. "Damnit, there is no way we'll find them in this." yelled one of the Gerudos.

Nabooru shook her head. "I know!" She snapped back. But then Kotake decided to take over. "Everyone fall out," the newly brainwashed Nabooru ordered. "We will be able to find them faster."

Everyone dispersed into the cloud of sand that continued to howl and began the hunt. "Link, hurry to your destination before we find you!" Nabooru silently urged.

* * *

The group ran for nearly five miles east through the sand. Unable to stop as wind and sand lashed about around them. Everyone had to cover up their faces to keep the grit and dirt out of their eyes.

"Do you hear any thing?" Link asked nearly yelling to be heard over the howling wind. All the hanaims listened intensely. There was nothing expect the wind blowing harshly. "Coast is clear…" Shigen proclaimed. Everyone released a sigh of relief. Until the sound of ground-dwelling, cone-shaped creatures popping up out of the sand ruined the moment.

"What are those?" Dori asked looking fearfully as the spinning plant-like creatures swarmed them and started to come closer. "Leevers." Link snarled taking out the master sword from his sheath. Kakero, Shigen, and Shukumei did the same with their swords while Dori, Ryuk, and Kai huddled together in the middle trying not to get hit.

"Holy flying fuck! There's at least twenty no maybe thirty of them!" Ryuk cried looking very petrified. "Scared, Ryuk?" Shigen asked his eyes reflecting a hint smugness. "They're fucking creepy!" Ryuk replied inching closer to Dori so the closest leever couldn't attack his heels.

"So hero what in the name of Din do we do?" Kakero demanded. Since Link was the only one who knew the land and the monsters they were currently try to fight.

"Simple strike with your sword three times," Link explained. "Or for Shigen's personal amusement burn the bastards to the ground with fire."

Shigen smirked with almost glee. "With pleasure…" he hissed and then murmured a spell that caused his sword Sulken to erupt in flames. He then swung it causing flames to shoot out killing fifteen leevers. Link yelled out his battle cry and killed the five that were surrounding him. Kakero being his shadow copied his light side's movements. While Shukumei gave a finishing blow to the last one that was near him.

"Let's keep going but keep your weapons out just in case." Link warned he was unsure whether or not they were safely out of harms way.

They then trekked for many miles afterwards but thankfully with the map they didn't get lost. Since Link has very poor directional skills ever since Navi died. The sun sank down in the horizon as they walked the wind had died down hours ago had stopped completely while a full moon rise up to greet the weary travelers.

Dori who was currently getting a piggyback ride from Shukumei asked tiredly: "Are we there yet?"

"No…" Shigen replied. "And why is a person who looks like twenty five years old getting carried by a twenty year old?"

"I'm tired alright…" Dori answered with an embarrass look upon his face. His then hid his dark green eyes from telling his leader any more behind a curtain of his blond hair. Shukumei's orange eyes glanced up at Dori for a second then went back to facing in front of him.

"Age doesn't really matter," Kaiquet said softly walking beside Shigen. "Besides your type doesn't age once you change, right?"

_If I had emotions on the outside I would look very surprised._ Shigen agreed with his inner self for that moment. "How do you know that?" He asked his voice although monotone hinted curiosity.

"Your eyes," Kaiquet answered. "They're different from the humans." He then walked ahead to talk to Link. Shigen just blinked he was completely in awe. _What ever he is… he's very observing. _

Ryuk just gave everyone a glare. "Everyone is getting a little to fucking friendly for my taste." He muttered. "I swear am I the only one who is straight?"

"You just think you're straight Ryuk." Kakero replied. "But you're so far in the closet you're in Narnia."

"What the flying fuck is that supposed to mean?" Ryuk demanded. Kakero just laughed and ran up ahead toward Link and Kaiquet. Then proceed to try and molest Link.

Kaiquet laughed. _They're all kinda like a family…I think…_ His inner thoughts stopped as Shigen appeared beside him again. "So what was your family like before this…?" Shigen asked while sheathing Sulken.

Kai was quiet for a moment the he let out a small sigh. "To be short my mother died when I was born, her brother my uncle hated me for it ever since, and I have no idea who my father is or was." He explained. "I always used to dream my father would find me and take me away from the village where I lived but as time wore on I gave up."

Shigen was silent letting the new information sink in. "So what are you?" he asked. Kai stopped and looked at Shigen who halted and stared back at him. "What do you mean?" Kai retaliated.

"You're human but there is something else a mix of something." Shigen informed him softly.

"I don't know what it is…" Kai replied. "I never known what the other part of me is and my uncle didn't know if he did he would refuse to tell me."

"Hmm interesting…"Shigen murmured. He then stepped towards Kai and looked into his eyes. "You know your name is too long and calling you Kai keeps reminding me of a nuisance." He whispered to the younger boy. "And since we're on the run I think you deserve a different name."

"Like what?" Kai asked looking up toward Shigen's face. His mysterious, shy indigo eyes met with Shigen's blank dark blue ones. "Kiran…that's your new name…" Shigen replied his breath blew into the younger one's face as he spoke the name. It was too perfect they were standing inches away from each others face. It was like a dream until someone's voice snaps the two out of it.

"Uh, guys I hate to break it to you," Link called in a panicked voice. "But you two are standing in quick sand!"

Shigen and Kiran looked down at the ground. Link was right they were waist length deep in a small pool of quicksand. Kiran looked terrified and clinged onto Shigen. "This is ten times worse then water…" He grumbled as Kiran start to mutter nonsense under his breath.

"Hold on you two," Kakero shouted while running towards them. "We've got rope to pull you out!"

"Good," Shigen replied un-sticking his arms and wrapping them around Kiran. "Cause Kiran's hyperventilating."

"Kiran," Link asked. "Who is Kiran?" Shigen exhaled a long sigh and grit his teeth together. "I would explain," He said exasperatedly. "But as you can see we're kind of stuck!"

At that moment they continued to sink very quickly into the sand. "Hurry up!" Kiran squeaked looking down as the sand reached up more of his waist.

Link sweat dropped and rushed towards them with Kakero. They were able to tie a rope around both Kiran's and Shigen's waist. Although it made them be pushed closer to each other making the whole ordeal very awkward for Kiran.

There was a lot of effort to pull them out. After several flailed attempts by Link and Kakero. Shukmei, Dori and Ryuk took over and with one swift pull got the two out safely.

"I hate the desert…" Shigen cursed. Kiran inhaled and exhaled trying to calm down. "You guys alright?" Dori asked with a worrisome expression.

"Do we look alright?" Shigen asked sarcastically. By appearance now both looked like they were in a mud fight or a mud war. Shigen was covered from his feet to his waist in mud. Sulken's sheath and handle were covered as well. Kiran was also muddy and currently still shaking in fear.

"Shh, it's okay Kai your safe." Dori said kneeling beside the brunette and ruffling his hair.

"It's Kiran now…" Shigen corrected. "Kiran…means quietness…"

"Why change his name?" Kakero asked confused. Shigen sighed.

"Well since were on the run we better change our names," He explained. "So people in Kiran's home won't connect us to Hyrule in anyway."

"Cool!" Kakero said jumping up and down.

"We can choose better names for those two." Ryuk said pointing towards Shukumei and Dori.

Shigen nodded his head. "How about Stefan for Shukumei and Rogan for Dori…" he said determined. Rogan smiled brightly he liked his new name already. While Stefan just shrugged his shoulders uncaring.

"So are we going to continue our journey or sit here like ducks waiting for those crazy females to come back?" Stefan asked.

Link laughed. "Yes, we are." He then took out the map and looked at it. "We got only a few more miles to go then will be at the river."

Everyone cheered at this remark expect Shigen who was helping Kiran up. Kiran blushed and hastily thanked him then ran to catch up with Link. Unfortunately he was still covered with mud so instead of running he slipped and fell back on his arse.

Shigen smirked in amusement. As Kiran picked himself up and walked off towards a sympathetic Link and Rogan. While Ryuk and Kakero laughed their arses off.

* * *

Nabooru sighed in relief. They failed to find Link, Dark Link and Ganon's supposed 'pet'. When she came back to report the King of Hyrule was not pleased. "How did they escape?" He demanded while pacing back and forth in his throne room. "How does he keep escaping me?"

Nabooru looked at Ganon straight forward with a blank face. "I'm not sure, sire." She replied. "But my squadron and I searched the desert and the spirit temple no one was found."

Ganondorf roared in frustration and proceed to punch a wall. Then his mind realization hit him like a wave. "Dark Link…" He seethed. "He knows how to teleport using shadows. He must of teleported them somewhere."

"But where, milord?" Nabooru asked. "They're not located anywhere in Hyrule." Ganon shook his head. He then ordered a guard to give him a map. The guard hesitantly walked up to him and gave him a large rolled up ancient piece of parchment.

Ganondorf grabbed it and spread across the wall. The map showed not only Hyrule but other countries and lands as well. "Look at them all…" Nabooru breathed. "They're so many."

"They might have left for one of these places." Ganon said with a sinister smile. "And I know which one."

"And which one is that my dear?" Zelda asked walking into the room, coming up behind her king and kissing his neck. Nabooru rolled her eyes and tried not to gag.

Ganon said only one thing: "Aqudan…"

* * *

Dray Dray: I leave you with a scheming Ganny-pooh

Shigen: Oh joy...

Dray Dray: There is a reason to why I changed my Kaiquet's name to Kiran simple I alway got confused with Kaiten and Kaichou. So I decided to cut down on the use of the name Kai.

Kiran: Yay!

Dray Dray: Many hearts of insanity to everyone! Now I'm gonna go level up my Dissidia characters. Adios!


	6. Faera River

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda -sniffles-

Yaoi and mpreg fic so if you don't like it don't read it! You have been warned!

**The Other Side of Me**

**Chapter Five**

**Faera River**

The sound of water rapidly gushing and gurgling along met the ears of the exhausted travelers as they reached the first checkpoint on their journey. The river's length stretched for many miles while the width made the haniam almost cry (Shigen was screaming and swearing inwardly).

"Wow it's huge!" Kakero said in awe while staring at the massive river. "That's what she said." Shigen replied with a dark glower as he stared at the river.

"Welcome to Faera River." Kiran said then he started to wander around as if looking for something.

"Uh Ka- Kiran what are you looking for?" Link asked curious.

Kiran chuckled. "There's normally a raft or a boat always tied up on either side of the river." He explained while still looking.

"Oh, okay we'll help!" Link said enthusiastically while he dragged Kakero to help as well. Kiran gave them a small smile and continue to search.

The searched for five whole hours at last they found it but when they did they were in for a surprise. "What in all of Hyrule is that?" Kakero demanded.

There on the edge of the river was boat well technically a 300-ton vessel with dark polished wood, silver sails and at the head was a carving of an angel. "The Fallen Angel…" Rogan whispered reading the name it was christened. "I'm getting creepy vibes from this."

Kiran shook his head. "No, I know the captain of this ship come on." He beckoned. As soon as all of them were close to the anchor. Kiran yelled: "Mira!"

A female with chocolate brown hair and hooded grey eyes. Her stature is short (roughly 5ft 1in) and has a slender build. She was wearing an ivory peasant blouse and a dark grey gypsy skirt. Her tanned skin along with her eyes gave off an intimating appearance.

But when she saw Kiran her eyes lit up and she gave him a warm smile. "Long time no see, eye candy." Kiran turned red. "Mira, I told you to stop calling me that!" He retorted, giving the female a puppy dog glare. Mira climbed down from the ship's deck onto the anchor chain and slid downward, jumped into the air did a flip and landed right in front of Kiran.

"You are a show off…" Kiran stated bluntly.

Mira smirked and tweaked Kiran's cheek. "And you're still a puny clotpole!" She replied

"What's a clotpole?" Kakero asked Link. Link shrugged unable to answer the question. Kiran gently slapped Mira's hand away and rubbed his cheek. "Ow, but besides that can you take us across the river?" He asked. "It's urgent."

Mira gazed at Kiran with a stern look. "What kind of urgency?" She demanded. "If it's anything to do with your village count me out!"

Kiran shook his head. "No way, they kicked me out of there a while ago…" He said sheepishly trying to not reveal anymore information.

Mira smiled and hugged him to the point he couldn't breathe. When she set him down she faced the other six. "Sorry, allow to introduce myself I'm Mira Le Blanche, Captain of the Fallen Angel." She proclaimed dramatically.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah can we get on the fucking ship now woman?" Ryuk demanded. "Or are you gonna leave us here to die when the Gerudo bitches get here."

Mira's right eye twitched a little but she kept the smile on her face. "Of course," She said in a fake sweet voice then she yelled. "Tom!"

A tall male with a muscular build stepped into view. The moonlight reflected very dimly off his bald head. "Yes, captain?" He asked gruffly almost as if he would snap into a rage at any moment.

"Let down the ladder!" Mira ordered. "We got travelers that need to cross the damn river." She seethed silently while tapping her foot against the sand impatiently. It was almost like she was angry at him.

"Uh, Ms. Le Blanche is something wrong?" Link asked slightly concerned as there was a dark cloud looming over top of her head.

"No, I'm not fine!" Mira snapped. "That-that bastard…" She was then cut off when the ladder fell over the railing of the deck and barely touched the ground.

"Alright, everyone get on." Tom growled with disdain he then trudged towards the lower deck cabin and slammed the door. Everyone slowly blinked in shock expect Mira.

"What's his problem?" Kiran asked looking at Mira. "He's usually nice."

Mira snorted scornfully. "He's just pissed off I interrupted him while he was flirting," She explained. "With those damn women, that brought the cargo over."

Kakero looked from where Tom was standing then back to Mira. "This is why I refuse to go near females." He muttered under his breath as he walked over and started to climb up the ladder.

The haniam were very reluctant to get on the ship but after Shigen threatening them with Sulken they all clambered up the ladder and onto the deck of the ship.

"Was that necessary?" Kiran asked obviously perplexed at the way Shigen was treating his comrades.

Shigen shrugged. "We're weak against water…well not weak but we would sink to the bottom of the river if one of us was thrown in." He explained while he began climbing the ladder.

"Oh…" Was all Kiran could reply with.

Mira smirked as Shigen climbed over the railing of the ship then looked at Kiran mischievously. "Do you fancy him?" She asked one eyebrow rose in amusement. Kiran backed away from her towards Link flailing and stammering denials.

Mira just chuckled. "I'm only teasing you, eye candy." She reassured. As she to began climbing up the side of the ship.

"She's probably still pissed off." Link whispered to Kiran. Kiran just nodded his head agreeing.

"She doesn't show it but the three red crosses on her head do." He informed. Both he and Link then burst out into snickers.

Link looked at Kiran with sincere. "So," He began. "You and Shigen are warming up to each other…eh?"

Kiran turned from pink, to rose, to a full out red face after that remark. "It's not like that! I like girls, okay!" He denied. "Besides even if I was gay which…I don't think I am. I doubt he would even look at me in that way…"

Link held his hands up in defense. "Whoa, Kiran calm down." He said towards the panicking younger male. "It was just a question that's all."

They were the last ones to climb the ladder once Kiran got on he was stunned. He nearly forgot how big the ship was last time he was on it and that was nearly six years ago. "Alright, we are out of here!" Mira yelled as she ordered Tom to lift the anchor then they were off.

* * *

Ganondorf sighed and closed his eyes trying to fend off the on coming headache. Zelda was currently having a temper tantrum because he refused to let her join him to hunt for Link, Dark and his 'pet'. "Love will you calm down please?" Ganon asked tiredly. Zelda's reply was picking up a pot and biffing it near the king of evil's head. He dodged it easily.

"I will not calm down!" She snarled, "I have the right to help you hunt them down! I want Link to suffer!"

Ganon gazed at Zelda with a dark smile. She had changed so much over the years from the sweet innocent girl whose dreams prophesied his dark desires to get the triforce. To now a young queen whose mind he easily ensnared with false information and images when he took the triforce of wisdom from her.

Now standing before him she gave him the most sinister glare she could muster. "I want to come and join you and if you won't let me!" said Zelda, "I'll steal my triforce back!"

It was a large lie. But saying that made Ganon wince in slight fear if Zelda was to get her triforce back her memories would be restored and his control over her would break.

"Now darling…"Ganon stuttered. "Let's not be rash…"

Zelda said nothing and began to advance one hand glowing with the 'light' magic he'd given her.

Ganondorf caved in. "Alright, alright! You can come." He said, "But don't do anything reckless that shall blow our cover!"

The Queen smiled and kissed her King on the mouth passionately. "You won't regret this love…" She whispered seductively as she led him towards their bedchamber.

* * *

Ryuk hung his head over the railing of the ship but it wasn't helping at all. _Even though the hero isn't driving this one I still don't like the feeling of it. _He inwardly moaned as he silently thanked he wasn't human. _Normally they would be vomiting by now…gross!_

Kiran looked from Ryuk back to Mira who was at the helm currently navigating the ship to the other side of the river somewhat safely. She still seemed to be ticked off. Who wouldn't be if you were married to a Casanova pirate like Tom was.

Unfortunately Kiran's indigo eyes always seem to travel back to staring at Shigen. And the haniam knew he was looking at him for he would look back at times making Kiran turn red in embarrassment and quickly look away.

Shigen inwardly smirked silently enjoying driving the poor naïve Halfling into utter confusion of his feelings towards him. _Did he feel anything for him?_ He asked himself. _No there was nothing… _

But there was something nagging in the back of his mind about Kiran. Mostly it was about who he was or is. _Once I've found out about that I can leave him alone with his family if we find them and never have to deal with him or this uncomfortable circumstance ever again. _He declared to himself. With his mind made up Shigen didn't look at Kiran for the rest of the voyage.

Link smiled as Kakero snaked his arms around his lover's waist. "What are you looking at Link?" He purred into the hero's ear. Link laughed. "I'm just trying to figure out whether or not those two will be together…" He said gently.

Kakero looked from Kiran to Shigen. "You really think so?" He said surprised. "I was hoping Ryuk would come out of the closet soon."

Link just shook his head disagreeing. "That might happen but you never know." He suggested. "But I guess we just have to wait and see what happens."

After Link said that the ship lurched and waves started to hit the port side of it. Dark clouds started to loom on the horizon. Mira cursed out loud and then yelled at Tom to batten down the hatches. Mira gripped onto the helm so tight her knuckles turned white and attempted to steer as the wind picked up and almost blew them down the river.

Ryuk tied himself to the main mast so he wouldn't fall into the river. Almost every haniam grabbed a hold of something to prevent being tossed and lost into the dark abyss of chilling cold water for eternity.

The waves crashed and the wind howled around them. Both Link and Kakero were helping Tom pull one of the sails loose ropes and retie it. When they felt someone else join in and help them. Once the rope was secured again the three faced the assistant. Kakero and Link nearly jumped out of their skin.

"Sheik," Link said gasping for air, "Don't do that!"

Kakero shuddered and muttered. "Stupid ninja clad in freaking spandex…"

Sheik smiled under the wrap of white cloth covering his face. "Nice, to see you two again!" He said joyfully, "I can't say anything about this weather though..."

Link looked towards the sky. "It was fine once we set off…" He said deep in thought, "What happened?"

Sheik expression went from joy back to his usual serious face. "Zelda…" He replied. This caused Link to quickly look back at him with wide eyes. Sheik sighed. "I over heard her and Ganondorf talking…" He explained then he saw the looks on Link and Kakero face he hastily added, "While I was gathering information for Impa."

Link nodded understanding and urged him to continue. Sheik pressed on. "She wants to help him hunt for you two and your friend." He then paused and said. "They know where all of you are heading to already and I suspect Zelda is behind this freak storm."

Kakero punched one of the masts and swore loudly while Link went pale. Every haniam hissed in outcry. Kiran just slid to the ground and tried not to cry as soon as he heard that.

"How," Link whispered then he cried out loud, "How did they know?"

Sheik shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately I could not find out that information." He said.

Everyone fell silent unable to speak their minds too wrapped up in the thoughts of what would happen if they were caught.

Then Shigen called everyone to attention. "They won't find us because were going to gain ahead in this voyage." He proposed.

"How?" Mira asked, "This ship won't go any faster in this storm!"

Everyone expect Tom and Mira looked at Link. Link shook his head angrily. "Do you guys have any idea how much magical power it will take?" He demanded. Kakero patted Link's shoulder gently. "We have no choice." He said softly to his light side, "It's either that or we fail and Kiran gets taken away."

Link winced, looked up at the helm and saw Kiran's shaking curled up form. He bit his lip and the replied, "Fine I'll do it…"

Kakero hugged Link. "If you need help just ask me." He said to Link as he gently rubbed his partner's cheek with his thumb. Link smiled and nodded grabbing Kakero's hand that was on his face and squeezing it reassuringly.

Link then walked toward the middle of the ship in front of the sails. "Farore, Help me please lend me your strength," He called, "Guide these winds and send us to the other side of this river safely and quickly." Link triforce started to glow brightly. And the soft female voice of Farore spoke to him. _**I will help you Hero of Hyrule, my guardian of courage. All you have to do is say the words. **_

Link then shouted. "Alba fire!" (Pronunciation: AL-ba FEAR-ray Translation: Holy Wind)

The wind instantly stopped then whirled around and fired straight into the sails of the ship causing it to shot off like a cork out of a wine bottle. Everyone who wasn't tied onto a mast or already clinging to something grabbed onto whatever that they could reach and held on tight.

Link laughed out loud. "This brings back memories that I never knew of!" He shouted as Ryuk growled at him to shut up as the ship kept speeding along.

Kiran looked at Mira who was laughing loudly and having the time of her life as she still held onto the helm.

Sheik and Kakero were holding on in the crow's nest trying to see if they could find the other side of the river. "Nothing," Kakero yelled down at Link over the wind, "Just water that stretches on for miles!"

"Look again," Kiran yelled back instead, "There's usually a protective barrier that hides the land from intruders but since I'm a resident it should appear!"

Kakero then squinted his eyes and looked straight ahead. Kiran was right as soon as the ship past the 400 mile mark the shore of river made its appearance. "I see it!" Kakero shouted joyfully as the rest whooped and hollered with triumph and relief. "There's nearly a hundred miles left!" Sheik informed them, "Hopefully we can make it in time!"

* * *

Ganon, Zelda and several Gerudo women marched through the desert on their horses. "Are you sure that storm slowed them down?" Ganon growled at Zelda who just gave him a smug smirk.

"Of course," She said reassuringly. "Would I lie to my King?"

Ganon glowered at her then went ahead of all them. _I do not know it depends on whether you're still under my control or not. _He answered to himself.

Zelda looked at Ganondorf and her eyes narrowed. But a voice of her goddess Nayru reassured her. _**You have him fooled my princess. He thinks you are his queen do not worry it won't be long until he falls. **_Zelda smiled but then it faltered when her hand traveled to her abdomen. _**Unfortunately young one you have to deal with that by yourself. I can not get rid of it for you. But as long as the dark king doesn't find out you are safe.**_

Zelda didn't feel any reassurance after that. The guilt of what she did to Link still felt heavy on her shoulders. _He'll never forgive me._ She told Nayru. _How could he after all I've done?_

But Nayru was silent she couldn't say anything to help for Zelda carved her own path and now she must get out of it with her own wisdom and intellect.

The continued on in silence. Nothing to comfort the queen except the continuing kicks in her abdomen.

* * *

The ship was steadily making pace towards the shore. By the look at the sky they would make it by nearly dawn. Unfortunately everyone was tired and worn. But thanks to Link Mira didn't have to steer the ship so all the humans and shadow fell asleep. Kiran, Shigen and the others were still awake though.

Kiran just gazed out at the water lost in thought while Rogan and Stefan were trying to strike a conversation with Ryuk. Shigen ever so softly crept up behind Kiran and spoke: "You know staring into space like that can be dangerous…"

Kiran jumped a little into the air with a small squeak. He whirled around faced his tormentor and hissed at him. "Don't do that!"

Shigen smirked. "I can't help it if an innocent creature like you is so naïve and defenseless." He said. Kiran's eyes narrowed into slits. "I'm not defenseless." He countered.

"Prove it…" Shigen responded. "Show me your strength then if you have any."

Kiran right eye twitched in annoyance. _What is with him he compliments me, comforts me then he insults my intelligence and my strength? I don't understand it!_ He crouched into a defensive stance attempting to let his instincts take over. In a instant to Shigen's amazement and slight horror his eyes turned into a glowing blood red, his nails turned into claws while his teeth turned into vampire like fangs.

"Now care to ask again." Kiran growled his voice was a darker tone and much deeper then the soft spoken voice he had before. Shigen looked Kiran over. "No…" He said softly giving the 'dark' Kiran another smirk. "I just wanted to see you other side…It seems it comes out when you are threatened or provoked." Kiran just glared. "Is that all?" He asked grumpily trying not to attack the haniam in front of him.

Shigen gently touched Kiran's cheek this caused him to growl. "Calm down I will not harm you…None of us will," He said trying to sound gentle, "You are safe here…"

Kiran looked at him his eyes still red. "Why are protecting me why are all of you doing all this for me?" He whispered. Shigen looked at him and didn't answer. Kiran smirked. "You don't know then…" he said venomously. "I'm just here because this is your guys' job that's all; once I'm back home you'll all leave and forget I ever existed."

"No, that's not it…" Shigen began to explain. But Kiran didn't listen he just pushed Shigen away and ran down the stairs and into the captain's cabin, slammed and locked the door waking up everyone who was asleep. "What happened?" Kakero asked. Shigen didn't reply he was too busy yelling at himself inside his head to listen.

No one bothered to ask Shigen what went on between him and Kiran. Rogan, Stefan, and Ryuk refused to tell. What happened was between the two and they would have to sort it out eventually.

"Their first lovers spat!" Kakero said with a giggle while Link slapped the back of shadow's head. "Shut up…They're not lovers," He said but then added silently, "Yet…"

"You're determined that those two will become a couple Link?" Sheik asked.

Link smiled. "I hope but who knows maybe there not made for each other…" He said quietly while everyone began to go back to sleep.

Kiran awoke at the crack of dawn. He looked around the room in a daze. "Why am I in the Mira's cabin?" He asked himself. He remembered Shigen scaring him then asking about his strength and then letting his instincts take over.

"My other creature instincts make me have amnesia?"

Kiran wondered what happened last night when his instincts took over. _Oh god I hope I didn't hurt anyone!_ He panicked and ran for the door fumbling to open the lock. The door burst open and Kiran ran out.

Shigen was still on the upper deck on the right side of the helm looking at the water. "Shigen!" Kiran cried while he ran up to the haniam leader and hugged him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Shigen looked slightly taken back by this action and looked surprised because he was cut off guard for once. Not knowing what to do Shigen gently patted Kiran on the back while he continued to sniffle.

"It wasn't your fault…" Shigen reassured, "I was the one who provoked you…"

Kiran looked up at Shigen tears still coming out of his eyes. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked almost fearing the worst.

_He thinks when his instincts took over he hurt me. So he doesn't remember what happened last night at all? _Shigen sweat dropped and replied. "No, you didn't Kiran amazingly your other side kept it composer."

Kiran smiled. "Thank the goddesses." He let out a sigh of relief. Then looked at Shigen confused and asked "Then what happened?"

"Yeah, Shigen what happened last night?" Kakero asked with a smug smirk. Everyone was standing there surrounding the two with curiosity.

"Not what you perverts think…" Shigen growled.

Kiran then turned red. "Shigen you didn't…" He whispered.

Shigen tried is best not to let his emotion show. "It's not what you think…" He said looking at Kiran.

"Shigen, you pervert!" Kiran yelled, letting go of him and storming off to the captian's cabin once again slamming the door.

Shigen hanged his head in defeat. "I'll never understand him…" He said. While Kakero and Mira burst out laughing. The only ones who actually expressed sympathy were Link and Rogan. Tom, Sheik and Ryuk didn't care.

Finally the ship reached the shoreline to a dragging stop. "Here we are boys!" She said triumphantly, "Aqudan!"

* * *

Drat Dray: Ok this has to almost be the longest chapter I wrote so I hope you guys don't stay mad at me for long for dying on you... (Towards Ki and Allen) On a brighter note more plot twists, drama, what this? An actual plot and a somewhat moving into romantic relationship! (Oh joy...) But thankfully were in an area I really want to write about and I still need to work on Gannny cause he's my major writers block because he's so difficult to write and I can't kill him off cause well I like him and I know several other people like or love him and would kill me if he died. (I'm pointing my finger at you Ki!) On Zelda well now we know she's not truly evil I just need to figure out what to do with her and the baby and who that babies father is well I already know but you guys can ponder! Yeah about the ship scene it was too slow...I want to advance to the major plot which is coming up yay!

Thank you for being paitent and please review...If you want I'm not ordering anyone to do what they don't want but it's a suggestion! xD


	7. Aqudan

**The Other Side of Me**

**Chapter Six**

**Aqudan **

* * *

Everyone stared in awe at the shore before them. Link checked the map to ensure where they were. "It says we're on the shore of Utand just 5 miles from the main capital." He read out loud. Mira nodded her head. "Kerrigen is the name of the capital." She said the paused briefly trying to remember. "and just 50 miles is Silverthal the capital of the country Nymoxir, that is where you want to go."

"50 miles!" Kakero yelled. "Are you serious?" Tom gave a gruff laugh. "Aye it is." He replied. "On foot but you can obtain horses at a stable in Kerrigen." Ryuk didn't like the sound of that at all. Everyone started to argue of complain of the predicament that they got themselves into.

Since everyone was busy Mira then cautiously tiptoed towards the ship's cabin door a gently knocked on it. No one answered. She checked the lock it was open exhaling a soft sigh she gently opened the door. Mira peered into the cabin and there she saw Kiran curled up on the bed in a fetal position.

She walked towards the bed and sat down beside the teen. Kiran looked at her and then whispered. "Mira, what am I?" Mira looked back at him and exhaled a long breath. "I don't know if I should be the one telling you this," She said. "but since Rurok won't and since your mother was my best friend I expect she would want me to..."

"It was sometime in summer I believe..." She began. "your mother went into the woods by herself sometimes to pick berries. Unfortunately your uncle and his friends decided to follow her that time. They were very drunk and Leo was in love with her he asked your uncle if he could marry your mother."

Kiran looked shocked when she said that but Mira continued on. "Rurok commanded your mother to marry Leo. She refused since all four of them were drunk and had no idea what they were saying. Leo tried to rip her clothes off but she pushed him away and then the chase began." She paused for a moment. " All four of them followed her into the woods dodging rocks and branches. But one small problem about Gwendolyn was that she became a klutz at the worst times."

Kiran's face fell. "Let's me guess..." He interjected. "She tripped, fell backwards onto the grass and they caught up with her..."

"Are you sure no one told you about this?"

Kiran shook his head no. "It's just something I might do as well." He replied sheepishly as a bead of sweat dropped from his forehead.

Mira chuckled. "I forget how much you two are alike in many ways," She proceeded again. "The were coming closer to her now the alcohol on their breath made her head feel dizzy. She thought that would be it thankfully something past by her like a blur and soon Rurok, Julius, Leo and Findus were sent flying."

Kiran interrupted. "Flying? how were they sent flying?" He asked his eyes shining with curiosity.

"Will you let me finish the story?" Mira asked with a playful smirk.

"Sorry..."

"Soon as the dust cleared standing there was a man with pale skin, grey eyes, and shoulder length black hair. He was slender, with a thin, sharp-featured face. He looked at your mother with such intensity like a lion ready to pounce and devour a lamb."

Kiran looked stricken with fear at the thought of it. "Don't worry Kiran he didn't kill her if he did you wouldn't be here," Mira said offhandedly, "He gave her his hand, well once she stood up and looked at him let's just say the love train start going on a track towards him."

"Who was he?" Kiran asked. Mira gave him a small smile and said. "His name is Vladimir Noble, your Father."

Kiran looked stunned. "My father? Rurok said my father was dead!" He said as his voice shook.

"He obviously lied so you would never try and find him." Mira said with a scowl. "I never liked that man, but thankfully we are on our way toward where your father lives once you find him he may clear up your questions."

Mira and Kiran left the cabin. Kiran now in new navy blue tunic and black breeches compared to the sandy worn out tunic he was wearing before that he borrowed from Link. Shigen looked at Kiran he seemed a bit more lighthearted but he could tell the younger was still silently suffering. At a moment they caught each others eyes and stared for a second before Shigen looked away.

"You should talk to him," Link suggested to the troubled haniam. "Try and clear the tension." Shigen just gave the hero a blank stare. "Maybe I will..." He replied. "But I doubt that will do any good."

"Try," Link said. "If not you two might not learn anything about each other. You'll leave him then over time you'll both forget either one had existed."

Shigen resisted the urge to sigh and then strode over to where Kiran was standing, who was absentmindedly chatting to Mira. A light breeze swept and gently undid the violet ribbon from his hair causing long black strands sway. Shigen caught the ribbon with ease as Kiran's scent filled his nostrils. _The scent of lilies and a hint of roses? What did Mira do?_

Mira looked over Kiran shoulder and smirked which made Kiran confused. She just smiled and said "I'll leave you two alone." then she walked off to Link and Kakero. Shigen then gave an audible cough which caused Kiran to jump then spin around to face the older teen.

"What do you want?" He asked his voice was quick as if a whip cracked. Shigen inwardly winced at the thought. "Listen," Shigen began, "We got off on the wrong foot..."

Kiran raised an eyebrow skeptically but continued to listen.

"I'm not the easiest person to express my feelings," Shigen continued, "because I rarely have any but with you it's different..."

"The reason why we rescued you from Gannondorf is that all of us have some way been used or hurt by him."

"So, you all just felt sorry for me?" Kiran asked. Shigen shook his head no.

"You're wrong on that part," He said. "We did because we didn't want you to suffer even just spending twenty four hours with him look at you now." Shigen's eyes shone with something almost like remorse. "You still have physical and emotional scars but you're still standing and you can fight."

"What are you getting at Shigen?" Kiran demanded his frustration with the haniam at it's peak.

"I can't explain but I can show you..." Shigen breathed the words out like a hiss. Suddenly Kiran felt Shigen's hand brush his cheek and tuck a loose strand behind his ear. The hand trailed lightly back toward his cheek cool fingers tickled his skin causing Kiran to blush. Shigen's other hand connected to Kiran's right cheek and then he gently tilted the younger one's face up and pulled him in like a fishing line.

The kiss itself was unbelievable to Kiran. For it being his first and only kiss he ever had in his life. It revealed so much about Shigen how Shigen felt without him uttering anything at all. This was the first time Kiran felt affection, attraction, passion and most of all which he might still not admit to Link just yet that he loved Shigen.

* * *

The edge of the river seem to stretch for miles in Zelda's point of view. Ganon riding from one end of the river to the other muttering to himself. "You're sure that damn storm worked?" He snarled at Zelda.

The queen's face remained blank. "I'm sure of it my king." She replied her voice emotionless.

Ganon looked out again but all he could see was water; no broken boards, no masts and no lifeless bodies floating along. Nothing. "Nabooru," Ganon ordered. "summon Kotake and Koume I'll need them to bring up our ancestors ship."

Nabooru winced inwardly she hated the thought of those two hags being near her but to use them to capture Link, his dark side, and poor defenceless boy was unthinkable. Unfortunately it wasn't her place to speak she just gave the king a curt nod and muttered a spell under her breath.

The loud shrieking cackle was all the spirit sage need to hear to know the witches made their presence known. "My king," Kotake and Koume said in unison while bowing. "You summoned us?"

Ganon smirked and ordered them perform the ritual to bring the ship up. Kotake looked shocked. "But my lord," She said while her voice shook. "That would require both me and my sister to transform into Twinrova." Koume then jumped into the conversation. "And the complexity of the spell would require a sacrifice."

"Then why don't you both kill yourselves? So we can get going and I can destroy the hero once and for all!" Ganon shouted at the two witches his temper that was on the brink finally broke.

Kotake and Koume just bowed to Ganon again refusing to object to his statement for the fear of his wrath was greater then the fear of dying.

"I didn't put up the illusion of you two going to heaven, made Link think he finished you off. So you could have a potion shop and a stupid boat ride!"

Kotake and Koume both cringed. Then started circling around on their broomsticks faster and faster with a flash of light Twinrova was formed. "It is a pleasure to see you again my son." She said with a smile. "I'll commence with ritual now."

Twinrova got to work drawing a pentagram in the sand along with complex symbols from the old gerudo temple. The four poe sisters appeared and floated towards one symbol to represent North, East, South and West.

Twinvrova levitated to the centre of the pentagram and began chanting in the ancient tongue of the ancestors. The desert sand appeared to dance in the wind as she done so. With the pentagram and poes glowing a bright orange the sorceress summon a dagger to appear before her.

"Nabooru," She called slyly, "Will you come here and assist me?" Nabooru unable to refuse when Ganon was only a few feet away walked slowly towards Twinrova. Nabooru looked Twinrova in the eyes all her hatred for the sorceress burned within her wishing her sage powers to be unleashed.

While in the midst of her mind Nabooru didn't realize Twinrova was holding a dagger out to her. Nabooru looked at it almost in bewilderment. "Why are you giving me this?" She asked. Twinrova laughed. "Because it is a crucial part of the ritual."

Nabooru's brain clicked. "You want me to..." She whispered. Ganon then was the one to laugh.

"Why not?" He asked. "It would help release those inner demons of yours." Nabooru shook her head no. Even if it was someone she hated in the past she would have done it in an instance but now it was against the sage rules to take life.

Twinrova sighed getting impatient and snapped her fingers. Nabooru's eyes glazed over and she was in the sorceress' control. The spirit sage took the dagger in her hand the metal gleamed in the sunlight. She wished she could move her body to prevent what she was about to succumb to.

Before she could even had time to blink Nabooru watched in silent horror as her own hand clenched around the dagger's hilt and shoved the blade into Twinrova's heart. She then wrenched the dagger back out. The sorceress paled as blood spurted out of the 6 inch deep wound.

Nabooru did this at least three more times. When she pulled the dagger out the final time she paused and stared at the body. Twinrova laid there in the sand her blood splattered around her on the ground. The pentagram still glowing but now a fire red/orange mix.

"Excellent work, Nabooru." Ganon commented with a smile. Nabooru blinked several times until she became fully mobile again she then looked at the body then at the dagger.

"No...oh goddesses, no!" She cried while Ganon laughed at her misery and shock. Zelda just looked away from the sight. The king how ever was still laughing in triumph. Nabooru glared at him. "What's so funny what does this prove to you?" She demanded.

Ganon smirked. Nabooru then stared at Zelda in shock. "You told him!" She accused. "You told him of the sages oath!"

"Nabooru I had no choice I must obey my king and my husband..." Zelda said her eyes brimming with tears. The spirit sage shook her head disbelieving.

"Think of what's at stake Zelda, my daughter won't have a mother because of you." Nabooru screamed. "You should know that because you already had one child now you're having another one!"

Ganon stared at Zelda in shock. "What does she mean?" He hissed at her. Zelda flinched and removed the illusion she casted. The protruding belly was very noticeable as it stretched her dress. "Explain now Zelda..."

Zelda looked at Ganon's amber coloured eyes and swallowed the bile that was rising in her throat. "Before you asked me to marry you...Link and I had flings sometimes." She said slowly. "And a child was conceived before I betrayed him and grew throughout the year I was married to you. I used the illusion to appear normal and when you wanted to have sex with me I disguised servant girls as me and sent them in my place instead."

"And where is this child now..." Ganon asking knowing she would answer. Zelda looked at him and silently prayed to Nayru inside her head. "I do not know my King he was kidnapped one night and stolen away from me. I have not seen Serven for over a year." She lied ever so easily.

"So that is his name a befitting one for a prince of Hyrule." Ganon commented offhandedly. "Still he is the damn hero's child. But this one better be mine." He patted Zelda's belly.

Ganon turned back to Nabooru and smirked. "I wonder what happens when you break such an oath."He wondered out-loud. "Zelda, may I have a demonstration?"

Zelda just hunged her head down, out stretched her arm magic soon began surrounding her hand. Nabooru appeared stricken with fear she looked at Ganon hoping he would change his mind it was a fool's wish.

"Think of your daughter my lord." She pleaded. "Please think of how Cytla would feel that her stepmother killed her mother or the fact her father let her kill me."

Ganon expression didn't change. "I have no feeling for the bastard child." He said. "Besides this will help for her to become a stronger warrior aren't I right, Cytla?" He turned and faced one of the guards who had her arm around a young girl.

She was about nine years old her long red hair was pin back with two thin braids that looked like a ringlet. Skin colour was a mix of Ganon's dark tan and the normal gerudo female tan. Her eyes resembled her mother's a light brown that pierced Ganon with a ferocious death glare that a nine year old could muster.

Cytla wore a simple gerudo girl outfit white baggy pants, delicate white slippers with a red tip, a wrap around top that was white as well and a red vest.

"A gerudo must be strong no matter what happens to her or her family..." Cytla quoted while bowing her head. "My king."

At that final note Ganon gave Zelda the signal to commence. Zelda closed her eyes and prayed to Nayru. _**I know you hurting Zelda but she did break the oath that you made the sages swear by. **_Nayru commented. _I know, But that was when I was in his control. _The queen snapped unable to control her emotions at the moment. _**Hmm, **_The goddess of wisdom then sighed deep in thought. _**I'm sorry princess you must do it but fear not for another sage of spirit is with you. **_

Zelda tried not to cry the goddess' words were final. With her hand still out stretched she said the words of a spell Impa taught her when she was in her disguise but hoped she never used. "Sikwala nasune*." She shouted.

Nabooru's shadow became larger as soon as the words escaped the Queen's lips. Tendrils of darkness grabbed hold of her wrists and ankles then slowly twisted their way up her arms and legs. One grabbed a hold of the dagger that the sage threw on the ground. The darkness that was on her arms slithered up to her neck onto her face and proceed to gag her mouth.

The darkness with unnatural speed slashed the sage's neck open. Cytla was unable cover her eyes as she stared transfixed in fear and dread at the sight of her mother. Once bright glowing tan skin was pale white with death her face permanently now stuck in an expression of horror. Cytla continued to watch as her mother's corpse was slowly devoured by darkness.

* * *

Link shuddered for a minute unable to get the feeling of someone just died off his chest. "You okay?" Kakero asked with a hint of concern as he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. Link shook his head no. "Something bad happened just now I think." Link whispered to Kakero. "Farore it seems like she is crying for someone."

"Maybe a sage died." Kakero inputted. Link stared at his dark side stunned. "Raruru isn't that old." the hero retorted.

"No, not him maybe a sage who was close to Ganondorf," Kakero said trying not to make he light side cry or get mad. "what was her name Nabooru?"

Link's blue eyes widen in fear. "Link..." Kakero began. _Oh, shit now you really done it this time. Me and my mouth._

"It's true..." Link whispered his eyes brimming with tears. "Nabooru is gone..." Kakero looked puzzled.

"Farore told him." Shiek replied bluntly. Kakero nodded and then hugged Link hoping he would calm down.

The others looked at the sight unable to say anything. For they did not know who the sages were nor the importance of their assistance to the hero. All they could do was watch while Link buried his face into Kakero's shoulder and sob.

It took awhile for Link to finally calm down but when he did he looked at Sheik then back at Kakero. "I need to tell you something..." He said quietly. Kakero who still looked confused was about to answer but Link then put one of his fingers to his lover lips "Not here," He said hurriedly in a shush tone. "Once we get to an inn I'll tell you."

Walking on to the dock made some of them a bit uneasy since they've been on a rocky boat ride for nearly a day. Ryuk ran and kissed the ground as soon as he set foot on it causing some of them to laugh. Mira and Tom were sad to see them leave but Kiran reassured them most would need a trip back home. This caused Mira give a tackle hug that nearly knocked the breath out of him.

"Be safe..." was the words she whispered into his ear then she let go. Kiran smiled and nodded. "Are we going now?" Kakero asked getting impatient. "Why eager jump into hero's bones?" Shigen asked as he helped Kiran get up. Mira was the only one who laugh while Kiran and Link turned red.

Sheik sighed knowing he was the only one who could keep his composure at a time like this. "Let's get a move on." He ordered. "It's a five mile walk and we might be able to get there faster if we quicken our pace."

"Oh, fuck the ninja dictator..." Ryuk groaned.

"Not everyone can walk 5 miles in under an hour Sheik." Link commented.

"Oh come on!" Sheik said smiling under his bandage wrap. "it'll be fun!"

"To what Sheik says is fun it's normally going to be hell for us..." Shigen replied. "Those with weak legs, dislocating knee caps and or broken bones should be carried." With this saying he scooped Kiran in his arms the younger one then squealed as he was lifted unsuspectingly causing him to flail in protest.

Stefan just shrugged as he picked both Rogan and Ryuk up in both arms and swung them over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. Stefan didn't mind while Ryuk started cursing profanities at the top of his lungs.

Both Mira and Tom laughed an waved good bye as the group started their journey towards the capital of Utand. To the rest of the groups dismay Sheik was very talkative. He kept commenting on how they should all walk faster that even Kakero was unable to hold what temper he had.

"I swear Link just let me kill him." Kakero hissed in reply Link just gave him a glare that clearly said: "If you do we're not sharing a bed." Kakero took it as a sign to shut up. Ryuk on the other hand was trying to squirm out of Rogan's grasp hoping to grab his bow and snipe the spandex wearing pain in the ass such luck could help him escape.

Walking there was uneventful causing Link to pout there was always a monster or something lurking near by in Hyrule. But in Utand nothing but a breeze that made the grass sway. Everyone trudged along the dirt road each one silently wishing Sheik would either shut up or die a terrible death...

Shigen who was currently tuning both Sheik's incoherent chatter and Ryuk's swearing looked down at Kiran who became eerily quiet. "You alright?" He whispered to him. Kiran's eyes shifted to Shigen's and he slowly blinked up at him. _Goddesses, have mercy... he's... _Shigen had no word to describe him.

"Shigen," Kiran whispered back. "Why are you staring at me with your eye glazed over?" _Ah, fuck... __He's too cute!_ Without a saying a word Shigen dove and started smothering Kiran's neck with kisses making Kiran's squeal then whine in content.

"Ok, you two let's keep it PG until we get a inn then we switch to rated R!" Link called back at the two while Kakero and Sheik catcalled and wolf whistled at the scene. Shigen just looked at Link and smirked. "You wish shadow could do this to you..." He called back slyly. While Kiran was clutching onto both of Shigen's shoulders face fully flushed trying to catch his breath.

No one spoke a word the whole way to the entrance of the capital. But Link did realize as they walked closer trees seem to appear out of nowhere edging the path soon they were surrounded by a blanket of green leaves. The city itself was almost like Kakori Village in Link's point of view. A huge wall made of timber with spiked tips encased it to warn enemies to keep out. An large archway sign that was nailed to two poles stood in between the arch was a gate that was heavily guarded.

"Welcome to the captial of Utand, Kerrigen." Kiran announced. "Um, is it always guarded like this?" Link asked looking unease. Kiran nodded solemnly and poked Shigen to put him down. Once on the ground Kiran walked over to the guards at the gate who when seeing his presence gave him hostile look.

"Who dares enter the sacred forest of Kerrigen?" One of guards demanded. Kiran just held up his hands hoping they wouldn't hurt him with their spears. "Were not here to harm anyone," He said to them quietly, "my fellow companions and I just need to find an inn to rest at for the night."

One of the guards looked over at the rest of them then back to Kiran. Then the two started a shushed arugement of whether or not to let them pass. "All right." The first guard said. "You can pass but only if one of you can defeat us."

Sheik looked bored. "You've got to be kidding me.." He said clearly wanting to be hear by them. "What?" Mocked the second. "You afraid little boy?"

With that Sheik left eye twitched in annoyance then he disappeared with the crack of deku nut. The flash nearly blinded almost everyone. Since they were unaware of what Sheik was planning. Then in the midst of the confusion all you could hear as everyone was rubbing their eyes trying to get their sight back was the confused cries of the two guards and bodies falling onto the ground with a thud.

Everyone in the group blinked and stared at the sight before them both guard were on the ground out cold and the gate was opened. Sheik stood there with his arms fold across his chest. "We going to look for that inn or not?" He asked. Everyone just followed him without a word into the city of Kerrigen.

* * *

Ganon was getting impatient at the women who were attempting to finish what Twinrova started. But they were incompetent as usual. "My lord we finished." One of them called to the king. _It's about fucking time! _

But Ganon didn't say it out loud he was too busy smirking with glee. The orange/red pentagram and the poes glowed but it was the ground that didn't feel right. It rumbled and shook violently causing a few of the gerudo guards to worry and protest loudly about becoming sand dunes.

Zelda pinched the bridge of her nose hoping the nightmare that was her life for over a year would cease to exist. Such a thing refused to happen causing the queen to sigh mournfully. The king however could not be any more ecstatic as he watched the sand separate and out slowly rose a massive ship.

It was about ten times bigger then Mira's ship the Fallen Angel it had dark polished wood with gold gerudo designs most likely lettering it to difficult to comprehend, blood red sails and at the head was a carving of the goddess of sand.

Once the ship was bedded softly in the sand Cytla soon noticed a flaw in her father's plan and a big one at that. "Aren't ships supposed to be in water not on the sand?" She asked trying her best not to smile. Ganon looked at the ship then back at his daughter. "That is where you are wrong..." He said then motioned Zelda to use her magic.

Zelda reluctantly complied her hand glowed light blue pointing at the sails and then at the bottom of the ship. The sailed glowed the same under the ship the magic appeared to look like waves at it let the ship rise a foot off the ground and hover.

Cytla stared in wonder at the sight before her. Unfortunately it was cut short when Ganon ordered everyone to climb aboard and start catching up to the damn hero of time and his vermin comrades. _This will be a long trip..._ The gerudo princess made no heed and walk past her father without looking at him. She then called to her nanny Dura.

Dura looked basically the same as any other gerudo women would. Tall, slim body for agility and combat, tan skin, red hair that was a pixie cut, the one thing that set her against every other women was her eyes. Her eyes were red like her hair and when she stared it struck fear into anyone who looked at her. The reason was she part Sheikah on her father's side. She wore a basic all purple guard uniform: with pants, slippers, tube-top, fingerless gloves, and a veil.

Everyone climbed aboard except for Zelda who Ganon carried all the way up to the deck despite her protests. He refused to let his child and heir to be harmed. This made Cytla want to gag and silently praise that he refuse to accept her as his child.

"He's over protective." She commented to Dura. Dura smiled behind her veil. "The king is just worried as he was when you were inside your mother's womb." The young woman replied but them regretted it as she saw the look of anguish on her ward's face.

"Yeah," Cytla replied flatly. "Now looked what happened..."

Dura was about to answer but she was cut off by Ganon's booming voice. "Dura," He yelled. "Do something about those sails!"

Dura quickly bowed and replied: "Yes, my king." Cytla just stood and watched while her only companion set off to do the task she was told. Ganon then walked in behind Zelda and wrapped his arms around her pregnant waist. He kissed her cheek and smiled as he felt the child inside his queen kick the palms of his hands.

"You know what to do." He whispered in her ear. Zelda lifted her hand up and snapped her fingers then the ship flew up into the sky and began moving along the clouds.

* * *

*(see-KWAHL-ah NIE-stray) (Silent Darkness)

Dray: wow...that took me forever to write first losing all of it when I had to reformat my computer and then the endless writers I survived until the next chapter... damn TT_TT


	8. Within the Walls of Kerrigen

**Authors Note:** Well after trying to write this chapter previously I was three pages in with a really good lemonish scene in process. Unfortunately my desktop computer who I named Rob for the kick of it refused to work. Rob could not be saved and died shortly after. But I got an HP Notebook to make up for him. So finally an update after what two years of inactivity...

For those who have put up with me for this long and for those who just sneaked in to read and got hooked. Thank you for your appreciation and patience. I love you all!

**The Other Side of Me**

**Chapter Seven**

**Within the Walls of Kerrigen**

* * *

Once the group was past the two guards they made their way into the city. It was slightly bigger than Hyrule marketplace filled with different shops and stalls. Most of the houses were arranged in tidy clusters, with walkways running in between that all connected back to the centre. In the midst of all looming in the background was an old worn cathedral but that isn't what caught anyone of the groups interest.

Smack dab in the center of the marketplace was a statue made of copper. Much like the catherdal it was worn down from the weather, obvious to it's green hue. Link, Kakero, Shiek and the Hanaim stared opened mouth. "Holy...sweet triforce." Kakero said. Ryuk stared at it with confusion. "Why in the world does this place have a statue of Link?"

Link narrowed his eyes and looked at it hard. "I don't think it's me guys." He said determined. "Are you crazy look at it!" Kakero said gesturing to the twenty foot statue. "It totally is!"

Shigen looked at it blankly. "Nope, hero is right. This guy is wearing pants unlike our hero who wears tights underneath his girly tunic." He sad bluntly.

Link nodded in agreement then paused. "Hey!"

"Yeah and he has chainmail under his tunic." Shiek commented. "And he doesn't have the master sword with him."

"Yeah what the heck, is beside him?" Kakero asked. "It looks like a weird imp..."

Kiran chuckled. "Her name is Fi, she's the spirit of the master sword." He said. "This is the statue of the first Link." They all stared at Kiran wide eyed in amazement. Kiran smiled "Well before Hyrule was a kingdom everyone lived up in a city in the clouds called Skyloft." He explained. "No one went down to earth until Zelda did."

Kakero rolled his eyes. "Why is it always Link that has to save her?" He whined.

Link tried to hide a smirk. "Jealous Shadow?" He teased. Kakero sputtered in shock and denial making everyone else burst out laughing. People walking around the marketplace stopped what they're doing and stared at the group.

Shegin made a loud 'ahem.' The rest of the group looked at him. He inclined his head gesturing to the crowd of people. "Guys we are being stared at..."

Rogan poked at Stefan to put him and Ryuk down. This made every other person in the marketplace to stare at them more causing Ryuk to get annoyed. "What is everyone staring at?!" He yelled.

This made some people in the marketplace shift uneasily. While others went back to what they were doing before. Shigen looked at Ryuk to say something but Stefan interjected tiredly. "Can we just find an inn to stay at first before everyone starts to get cranky and we get driven out of the city?"

The rest of the group agreed on Stefan's idea. Everyone of them was utterly exhausted from the long journey and thinking of going anymore miles made them cringe. They soon wandered around the marketplace slightly confused to where they would find an inn. Kiran's map had very little details since he never been outside of Unai Zengai.

After several hours of fruitless searching everyone stopped near the Link statue for a rest.

Kiran sat on the ground with Link, Shiek and Rogan. Shigen, Ryuk, Stefan and Kakero preferred to leaned up against the low wall surrounding the statue.

"Well we're fucking screwed!" Ryuk complained. "There's no inns to be had in this damn city!"

As the words left his mouth a girl heard what he said and began to walk over towards them. She was tall and willowy with a fair complexion. Her auburn hair was tied up in a neat french braid. Her light sage green dress swayed as she walked. "Are you seven gentlemen lost or something?" The girl asked.

Ryuk huffed and was about to snap back at the woman when he was cut off. "Yes, we are" Link replied standing up. "I'm Link, me and my companions are looking for an inn to stay at."

The girl looked at him wide eyed then to statue then back again. "P-pleasure to meet you L-link, my name is Arlene." Arlene blushed as she stammered and her light blue eyes looked him over. "My older brothers and I run an inn here. If you guys follow me, I can show you where it is."

Everyone looked at each other with uncertainty for a moment before coming up with a silent agreement. "Um, okay.." Link replied. Arlene squealed happily making a few of them jump in surprise."Come on then I'll lead the way!" She then grabbed Link's arm and pulled him along away from the others.

"Great we have a Link fangirl..." Kakero said dripping with sarcasm.

Shigen looked at him. "You're jealous..."

Kakero stopped and glared at the haniam. "I am not!" He snapped. "But that damn female better let go of my boyfriend his ass is mine and mine alone!"

"Jealous..."

"Shut up, Shigen!"

* * *

Impa sighed looking out the window of the cabin she was taking refuge in. The information from Shiek had been nerve-wracking; not only did Link and his Shadow sneak into Hyrule marketplace but they managed to release one of Ganondorf's prisoners.

_I swear if my hair wasn't sliver already it'd would have turned grey when he told me that. _She thought to herself. _They never listen to my warnings at all. _

Impa snapped out of her pondering for a second at the sound of a baby cry. She stood up from her chair and walked over to a wooden cradle beside a worn out single bed. Sitting on the cot of the cradle was a pouting one year old. Impa smiled and came closer.

_He looks so much like his father with his dark blond hair and cerulean blue eyes. _She then frowned. _Thank goddesses, you don't look like your mother._

The child whined at Impa for attention making the woman get out her thoughts again. She chuckled. "Forgive me, little prince Serven." She said smiling at the child. "Your nanny is quite lost in her thoughts today." Serven just gurgled and raised his little arms to be picked up.

Impa picked up the child into her arms making Serven giggle happily. "You, little one are the only person who can make me smile." She said quietly. "I just hope your mother is making the right choice with this plan of hers. I worry greatly that Zelda may have dug into this way to deep in hopes she could make Ganondorf fall from the inside."

Serven looked at the mature woman with a confused expression on his little face. Impa closed her eyes and exhaled walking to the window again. "Had she not created this plan, little prince. Hyrule would have been safe and sound." Her eyes scanned outside; it felt like it was only while ago when she was in the castle. Now Impa spent a whole year cut off from the world hiding away with Link and Zelda's son.

The cabin was old and worn but it served a purpose to hide them away. It was all one room with everything in it. Impa managed to find a secret tunnel under on of the graves in Kakariko Village graveyard. The tunnel itself was very narrow with a bunch of twists and turns leading in different directions.

Eventually Impa arrived at an opening holding on to a sleeping Serven she walked into the large cavern. Once she stepped through and her eyes adjusted to the gloom of the cave she realized they stepped into an ancient Kakakriko village. Lots of the vegetation was yellow and decayed buried within the dirt on the ground. Out of the eight building that used to be there only two remained standing.

There wasn't much to chose from as she past a large broken down rooster wind vane in the middle of the village. Impa noticed on the ground there were faded markings to represent North, East, South, and West. She looked at the worn grey brick building up on the hill north but there was nothing she could get to it. The stairs leading up were crumbing bricks slipping and falling out of place. She refused to put Serven in danger if she fell while walking up. Her eyes peered at the roof it was old and covered in moss very close to collapsing.

Instead the Sheikah headed east towards the last remaining house in the village.

* * *

Arlene seemed like a nice girl except for one slight problem she did not know how to shut her mouth.

"Please, let me snipe her" Ryuk whined to Shigen, "She's a fucking nuisance!"

Shigen let out a slow sigh and stared at the scene before him. The bubbly Arlene was dragging a reluctant hero along. Kakero was angrily following behind them very closely. He was making sure that the hyper fangirl didn't grab anything that did not belong to her.

Rogan and Stefan were having a quiet discussion with Sheik about the origins of the Shadow Temple. Ryuk was still whinging and swearing beside him. Shigen gave a sideways glance at Kiran. The boy was silent as he walked beside him and kept looking ahead his eyes drooping a little.

Arlene was too busy skipping and talking to Link about his adventures to notice the death glares Kakero and Ryuk were giving her.

Link gave Kakero a pleading look that clearly meant "Help me." His Shadow smirked and cleared his throat. "Uh, so where exactly is this inn at?" He asked trying not to sound irritated.

Arlene stopped and blushed. "Oh, sorry!" She gave them all a sheepish grin. "I didn't mean to lead you guys in circles." Everyone in the group groaned. While Ryuk did a facepalm muttering. "Women..."

"Can we just get to an inn, please?" Link asked her politely making her blush. "O-of course, Link." Arlene replied and led the way again. The group pasted several shops, clothing, an armoury, bomb shop, finally reaching their destination.

The building looked alright for an inn/tavern it was two storeys high with several grime covered windows. Some white paint was chipping off the bricks the sign was hung crookedly above the door said: The Raven and The Writing Desk Tavern. Arlene opened the wooden door a loud creek rang out as the rusty hinges moved. The sound made the hainam and Kiran cover their ears.

She blinked completely oblivious. "Are you gentlemen going inside or staying out here?" She asked a smile gracing her lips.

Everyone stepped into the building Ryuk took a moment to glare at the infuriating woman as he passed by. Inside the place was worse then the outside: The wooden floors were almost black with soot, there were a few splintery wooden tables and chairs placed around the room, the candle sticks set upon them were worn and dented. The guttering candles dripping wax down them.

Link gestured to a table on the far side of the room for everyone to sit at and wait. He walked up to the bar with Kakero and Kiran. There stood a tall man with red hair and a gaunt face. He had a white apron on over his grey shirt. The man looked up from cleaning the counter with a dirty rag addressing the three. "More travellers, I reckon you want a room, eh?" He asked gruffly.

Link nodded. "Yes, your sister Arlene led us here." He said. The man chuckled "Don't know why she'd do that, this place is a dump." He then eyed the boys. "Then again my little sister always had a fascination with heroes and adventurers."

Link smiled at the barkeep. "Well I'm Link this is Kakero and Kiran." He said introducing themselves. "We need rooms for eight people."

The man nodded. "Name's Casper Corvus and unfortunately boys. We only have three rooms left." He said. "So unless your group doesn't mind sharing."

Kakero smirked. "I'm sure we can manage sir. How much for the rooms?"

Casper eyed the shadow for a minute. "Rooms cost ten Spectras for one night. Three rooms thirty Spectras." He replied automatically.

Both Link and Kakero looked at Kiran for an explanation. Kiran sighed "I knew I forgot something..." He muttered.

Casper chuckled at them. "Don't worry if you have anything else I can take it."

Link pulled out his wallet. "Do you take Rupees?" He asked uncertain.

Casper nodded "This time only, if you folks needing to buy things." He said "I recommend going to a bank and exchanging your Hylian gems for our currency."

Arlene then came over. "Is there a problem, brother?" She asked.

Casper gave his sister a pointed look. "No, now go get Thaddeus out of the kitchen." He ordered. "those two morons who call themselves Doctors need their table cleared. You know, the ones that are having a weird conversation about a sonic screwdriver or whatever it is."

Arlene nodded and went to fetch Thaddeus. Casper turned his attention back to the three. "So, you were paying thirty Rupees green boy?" He asked.

Kakero snorted at that remark making Link give a glare to his dark side. Fishing into his wallet the hero gave Casper one red rupee and two blue. The barkeep grinned at the gems pocketing them then turned around grabbing three iron keys off their hooks.

Casper tossed the keys at Link without a care, He fumbled but manage to catch them all. "Your rooms are upstairs and down the end of the hall numbers: 5, 7, and 9." said Casper. "Enjoy your stay."

They thanked the man and headed back to the group. _This tavern has a variety of patrons. _Kiran noticed. They passed a table with a regal blond male and his manservant arguing over a sword called 'Excalibur'.

There was a group beside their table to the left it consisted of a boisterous group of wizards. Shiegn looked at them as Link, Kakero and Kiran arrived at the table. "Well did you get the room keys?" He asked. Link tossed the keys on the table as proof.

"What the hell only three?" Ryuk asked confused.

"Because that's all they had idiot." Kakero replied.

Link clapped his hands bringing order to the group. "We're going to have to split three rooms accordingly, any ideas?"

Everyone looked at each other before Shigen smirked. "Well obviously you and Kakero are going to have a room alone, Hero." He teased handing them the number five key. Link opened his mouth then closed it blushing and hurriedly took the key making Kakero chuckle.

Shigen then looked at everyone else at the table. "We can just go by three. Ryuk, Kiran, and I will take room nine. Then Stefan, Rogan and Sheik can have room seven." He spoke settling the matter.

The kitchen doors slammed open making several people caught unaware jump in surprise. Stepping out of the kitchen stood what Link, Kakero and Kiran assumed to be Thaddeus. Thaddeus stood a few inches shorter than his brother. He had a short wavy brown hair, same skintone as Arlene, and blue eyes.

He was wearing dusty black pants and a tan shirt. Holding onto a tray he started walking around collecting dirty dishes and empty flagons.

Shigen raised an eyebrow amused. "Someone is grumpy..." He commented under his breath making a few chuckle. While everyone else was having a laugh Link looked at Kiran then asked. "What are Spectras?"

"Well Spectras are equivalent to your Rupees. We used to use Rupees for currency but that was years and years ago." Kiran explained. "It became banned when Empress Spectra ruled. She created triangular coins in red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple."

The rest looked at him blankly. Kiran then sighed and continued. "They pretty much the same depending on colour. Red Spectras are one, Orange is five, Yellow is twenty, Green is fifty, Blue is a hundred and Purple is two hundred."

"Wow...that Empress is vain." Sheik inputted.

They heard a snort and everyone turned their head to the right to see Thaddeus beside their table. "You want vain? You should see Spectra's Great, Great Grandson our current Emperor, Relas." He said with a smirk leaning in with his left hand on the table.

Kiran shook his head with a sigh. "That pompous asshole is still in power?" He said in disbelief. "I thought the attack the Lord of Syzaril and his army made for the City of Baloren would have at least over thrown him."

Thaddeus chuckled. "Hell no. They were easily outnumbered and destroyed by Relas' militia." He said looking Kiran over. "It's been months since that happened and news travels fast here from the capital."

Kiran shrugged as he felt Shigen's eyes glare at the back of his head then to Thaddeus. "I grew up in Unai Zengai, it's quite isolated concerning news of the capital." Thaddeus nodded understanding.

He then grinned at the rest of the table. "Name's Thaddeus Corvus; Thad for short. If you guys need anything let me know." Thad then winked at Kiran and left to tend to other tables.

Kakero looked at Kiran smugly. "Well it seems our little Kiran is certainly attracting quite a few lads, wouldn't you agree Link?" Link just rolled his eyes in response. Kiran blushed and looked at Shigen but the other boy's face was blank as a slate.

Kiran stared at the table. _Did I do something wrong? _He asked himself. _I wish I could understand Shigen a bit more... __  
_

Shigen then stood up from the table grabbing the number nine key and walked up the stairs briskly leaving the rest of the table staring at his wake.

* * *

The plain arched wooden door with the iron number 9 easily opened as Shigen unlocked it. The scent of mold and dust entered his nose as he looked around the small disheveled room. The floor was much like downstairs in the pub area while the walls had cracked and peeling sage green paint. Letting out a slow exhale the hainam entered the room toward the queen size bed in the middle that barely fit and shut the door silently.

His eyes scanned the room once more there was no window in this room. All there was for light was two oil lamps on end tables on either side of the bed. Shigen ran his hand through his hair in frusteration. "What is wrong with me?" He hissed out loud. "Why do I feel angry at that guy for looking at Kiran...could I be jealous that someone else is attracted to him?"_  
_

Shigen sat on the edge of the bed the straw filled mattress sinking from his weight. "I don't even know him that well!" He muttered. "And yet I somewhat confess and kiss him...Maybe this is going to fast he's young, naive, and has been through hell." His head then snapped up as he heard knocking on the door.

"Shigen, are you okay?" Link asked outside the door he then hear a montone. "Yes, you can come in." From the other side. Link walked into the room then looked at it with a grimace. "Well, it's better than sleeping in a cave I guess..." He said giving Shigen a smile.

The other looked at him blankly. "Very amusing hero...anything you wish to discuss?"

Link cut to the chase. "Just was curious as to why you left the able so suddenly." He replied. Shigen didn't give him an answer so he continued. "Did Thaddeus upset you?"

"I don't know..." Shigen said. "It's weird these feelings...I haven't felt anything in a long time and then when I saw Thaddeus getting close to Kiran..."

"So, you felt jealous or angry." Link said understandingly. "Which is normal."

The hainam shook his head. "I don't want to be jealous that leads to possessiveness and I don't think Kiran would like that."

"How so?"

Shigen smirked. "It might scare him off or remind him of Ganondorf." He said slowly. Link looked at him in surprise.

"Why? Kiran isn't stupid Shigen I highly doubt he think like that."

"How would you know? Does any of us know him at all? We just saved him not knowing who he is; then we come here to take him back home, but he doesn't have one." Shigen retorted. "We're being chased by Ganondorf and Zelda. Plus Kiran seems to have a split personality due to some creature genetics in him."

Link seemed at a loss for words.

"I think it's best for me to keep it on mutual territory." Shigen explained. "Until we figure out what he is, I don't want to accidentally send him into a fury and have him hurt anyone unintentionally."

Link gave him a pointed look. "I don't know whether you doing this for him or whether your just being afraid of your own emotions Shigen." He said his voice stern. "But whatever you do, you have to be prepared for consequences."

Shigen nodded. "I don't want to rush things and hurt him..." He whispered.

"Then tell him that. Bottling things up and keeping secrets won't do you any good." Link said over his shoulder as he walked to the door leaving Shigen alone.

* * *

Link shut the door with a sigh. _Things are getting more complicated, speaking of which. _He eyed Sheik leaning against the number seven door. "I was hoping we could talk, Hero." He said. "it's about Zelda."

Link's eyes narrowed. "What about her?" He asked. Sheik gave him a ghost of a smile under his mouth cover and handed him a pictograph picture. Link looked at him strange and glanced at the sepia photo of Impa and a small infant.

The hero looked at him confused and opened his mouth but Sheik stopped him. "You remember before Zelda betrayed us. You and her were very intimate with each other." Link nodded. "Well a few months after your escape with the Shadow. The Queen revealed to Impa she was pregnant with your child."

Link's blue eyes widen stunned at this news Sheik continued on. "She was afraid that Ganondorf would find out so she put a glamour on to disguise it, sending servant girls in her place to please him until she gave birth." Sheik frowned. "She gave birth to a boy by the name of Serven and handed him over to Impa to raise and protect. Zelda didn't want you to know in case you did anything reckless."

"Reckless?!" Link hissed. "She didn't want me to be reckless?! She betrayed me and now she hid the fact she had my son away from me." Link chuckled hollowly. "At least I can sleep knowing that he is safe with Impa than his horrid mother."

Sheik looked at him sadly. "I felt it was my duty to let you know. Like you said to Shigen it's not right to keep people in the dark with such matters like this."

Both of them turn their heads to the end of the hall as two people emerged up the creaky staircase. Kakero waved to them walking/skipping happily toward Sheik and Link with Kiran following behind him.

Kakero looked at Link holding onto the sepia picture. "What's up with you two?" He asked raising his eyebrow. Sheik shrugged and gestured to Link before entering room seven. The Shadow looked confused. "Link, what's going on?"

Link sighed and took Kakero's hand. "Come on I'll tell you in our room." He said dragging him into room five and shut the door with a snap.

* * *

Dray: Okay that is it for this Chapter. A lot has changed obviously then what I originally wrote.

Kiran: -smacks her over the head-

Dray: Ow!

Kiran: That's for ignoring me for two whole years!

Dray: Next chapter will have some Link and Dark Link.


End file.
